Really messed up story
by I am crazy and I know it
Summary: Tsuna has his hard life with his two fathers, Byakuran and Fran, and his siblings, Kikyo and Enma. Attending to middle school, he meets certain skylark, but that's not everything. All sort of things starts to occur around said brunette and raven. What will happen to their peaceful life?... Pairing 1827 and lot more...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So, this story is just as it's name says, really messed up. I don't really know what to say about it, maybe just this **

**WARRING: WILL BE BOY X BOY (translation Yaoi), don't like, don't read. Main pairing will be 1827 (later), then there will be lost of others and just to tell you, they ARE messed up. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I would, we all would be screwed (LOL)**

* * *

><p>This story starts (as expected) with annoying sound of alarm at the morning. No, I'm joking... our main hero (which isn't very heroic) doesn't have any. Instead, he was woken up by his beloved (sarcastic) mother, I mean father.<p>

"Tuna dear, opening ceremony is starting in ten minutes." said his dad with monotone voice. Tsuna still half asleep, jumped on his feet in panic. "Papa!" shouted young boy "I told you to wake me up on time!" But it was pointless, his papa wasn't present in the room anymore.

His eye twitched for a while, then he again realized fact, that he has ten minutes to get his no-good ass dressed, eat breakfast and get to school which was 27 kilometers far away in record time of ten minutes, which was actually... impossible. Although word impossible not seemed to be in Millefiore family's dictionary.

Yep, Tsuna's father was no one else than Byakuran Millefiore (originally named Byakuran Shimon Sawasa, though he didn't like it so he changed it, why he didn't like it, I'll never know, and who am I, is something you'll never know).

Then again, Tsuna already changed his clothes (like I would let you look, HA!). When he ran down the hall he heard three loud THUDS as he proceeded. He then wanted to go down the stairs but failed. In Millefiore residence could be heard another loud THUD.

Tsuna looked at mass of bodies under him. He tripped at stairs and ended up on Enma (his younger brother), which apparently did same and ended up on Dino (his older cousin, which was staying over), which apparently fell too and ended up on Kikyo (his older brother), and that tripped over smiling-carefree father of their, which was lying on stairs for an unknown reason.

After seconds of silence, Fran came over to look at mess they done. He lifted his hand and opened his mount like he wanted to say something, but then he shut his mount. He repeated this action one more time, then he just shook his head and with "..." he left to kitchen again.

Another seconds of silence. "Wanna marshmallow?" asked innocently Byakuran. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Get THE HELL off me brats!" shouted Kikyo irritated. "With pleasure." mumbled Tsuna.

After they all stood on their own legs (including Byakuran), they had fast breakfast, then their grandfather Cozart (which lived with them) took them to school, his school (Yeah, you heard right, it didn't belong to certain skylark, Cozart Shimon was director of Namimori).

Millefiore family

On the other side of Vongola society certain skylark sneezed as he was eating his (for him late) breakfast, while walking to school. Early in the morning he got irritated by his father and mother, I mean another father and by his annoying kufufuing brother. His little (actually older) sister didn't annoy him at all, though.

One thing is that Lambo (father) burned hole into his favorite shirt ( Which isn't his favorite?) then he burned breakfast as well and fact that he was limping all the way just made Kyoya's irritation level explode.

Reborn (also father) just hid his eyes under his fedora and smirked all along. Mukuro just kufufued and that was when our "certain" skylark couldn't take it anymore. He punched wall, made second doors in wall (right next to real doors) and went to school, ignoring quiet shouts of Chrome, his older sister.

Lambo just blankly watched another hole in his beloved house. Then Daemon made his appearance out of nowhere (since he was magician after all). Reborn looked at his dear(?) father. Then said father nufufued and said "I should teach him how to use windows."

"Windows?" shouted Lambo at his father-in-law. "Doors! Teach him how to use doors, for God's sake!"

While Spade Kyoya walked, he once again thought, why was he so irritated today? Oh yeah, it was because of that loud explosion this morning that woke him up.

Spade family

Twenty minutes before, yet again in different side of Vongola society. Yamamoto Kyoko just woke up, dressed up and was heading down where her beloved extreme brother and her always-smiling father ate breakfast. When she said her good-mornings to everyone present she sat next to Ryohei and like every girl, she wanted to know about his yesterday's date. Although Ryohei didn't like this conversation as much as she did.

Takeshi (her father) chuckled quietly at his son's reaction. "So? How was it? Where did you go?" asked Kyoko enthusiastically. Ryohei looked at her, face reddening with every question. "Did you heard it?" he then shouted. "THAT'S GRANDFATHER'S EXTREME SONG!" he shouted loudly. "Maa, maa, Asari-jii-chan already left Ryohei, how can you hear him play then?" laughed Takeshi.

Then another screaming idiot made his appearance. Hayato (another father of Yamamoto family) with long cut on his face, razor for shaving in his right hand and 33 little dynamites in his left hand screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RUCKUS FOR?"

"Ryohei has a girlfriend and he won't tell me how his date was!" pouted cutely Kyoko. With these 13 simple words, Hayato was left speechless and he dropped all his ignited dynamites on floor. "WTF?" was his answer after ten second of surprised silence, and then, bombs made loud KA-BOOOM.

That's what you call exploding news.

Yamamoto family

Meanwhile grandpa Asari already made it to his destination. He rang the bell on doors of house number 10. As expected, doors revealed no one else than his fellow worker in opera, Squarlo (with stage name Superbi).

"Ohayo." greeted Asari with gentle smile. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI-ossu." greeted back singer. Then, like by some magic trick, bottle of vine flew right by Asari's head. "Oh, I see Xanxus is home." commented Asari. After second, knife that could not be mistaken for an ordinary knife flew out of the doors too. "And so Bel is." added musician.

At the same time, Xanxus quarreled with his younger son. "Why the hell should I take you to school, it's not my business, trash." growled policeman, while getting ready to work. "But you are my father! It IS your business!" pouted Bel, irritated by his father once again. "Ask your dad." hissed Xanxus. "Like I said, you are my father!" "I meant your other father!"

"What a pathetic couple. How can you waste your time, time is money!" commented Mammon, when he saw his younger brother and father quarreling, yet again. Both, commoner-hater and trash-hater, turned around with wicked smiles, Mammon had 19, thus he had driving license, both problems were solved. Money-waste-hater sweat-dropped.

family

Since Mammon had to give a ride to his younger brother, for free (!), he had planned fine revenge. He went ahead and gave call to his friend, not sure if you really can call them friends, though. And thus he stopped by GiglioNero family, to pick up Rasiel.

It was something like this:

First thing in the morning Rasiel have to do is, look into mirror. "Yeah, I'm beautiful, sexy twenty years old hot guy." Then he placed his beautiful crown on his even more beautiful head. It took him long time, and soon sound of "Arashi no ouji" could be heard in his room. Yeah, someone called him. He picked up with nonchalant "Hello?" "Hi I just thought I could pick you up today." said Mammon from other side, but Rasiel wasn't so stupid. "How much will it cost me?" he asked instantly.

"Nothing really, I just thought, I had this annoying brother with me, so I thought you may-" started Mammon but was cut of. "When will you come?"

After an interesting conversation with his old friend he went down for breakfast, and as every morning, something irritated his father so he snapped yet again. "What took you so long, kora!" shouted Collonelo when he saw his oldest son coming. "Stop shouting!" barked his other father, oh, I mean mother. "Lal why you! I'm trying to beat some discipline into him! What the hell is with these long hair! And what's with that tiara, are you a girl?"

"It's not a tiara! It's a crown! You commoner!" shouted Rasiel back. They continued to quarrel, and after five minutes of intense shouting (which no one understood anymore), Luce and Gamma interrupted.

"Father, can we have a talk?" asked pregnant daughter her father (who didn't notice fact that she was in ninth month already). "Hm? Yeah fine, what's it about, kora?" asked Collonelo, eyeing his brother-in-law, with stood next to his daughter, maybe too close to his liking.

"I'm pregnant." was her simple answer. Collonelo looked at Luce's stomach, eyes widening. "Eh?" was his intelligent answer. "How... long?" "Nine months." "Eh?" was his another intelligent answer. "With... who?" "With me." answered Gamma calmly. "E-" realization interrupted his intelligent answer. "YOU BASTARD!"

He was about to shot him with bazooka (not ten year bazooka, though, real one) his wife stopped him. She slapped him. "You should have realized it, idiot!" scolded him Lal Mirch. "And what do you think you are doing? Do you want to kill your daughters too or what? And who allowed you to have bazooka in house for God's sake?" And so another quarrel thrown a tantrum in Giglio Nero family's residence.

When a KA-BOOM could be heard from second floor, everyone knew that grandpa Verde is up to something again (with forced help of Skull, his lackey, oh, I mean wife, I mean husband). It was then when Fon took Aria and Uni under his hands. "Let's go, I'll take you to school."

"But grandpa, what about Rasiel?" protested Uni. "He already left, right after Luce said 'Father', he was gone." said I-pin, their grandma.

Meanwhile Rasiel flirted with fourteen year old Bel, who just kept throwing his knives at him, with irritated Mammon, not fact that his friend was hurt, but fact that blood was spreading all over his new car. In the end, he threw both of them out in halfway.

Giglio Nero family

"Hey Bel, that T-shirt looks stunning on you." commented Rasiel while wrapping his arm around waist of younger of the two. They slowly walked to school, because they were thrown out by their kind and generous brother/friend. Bel stabbed young man in hand which dared to touch his mighty body like that, again...

"That's not very nice of you honey." chuckled again Rasiel while holding his bleeding hand, it didn't help at all, he just dirtied his other hand too. But he still made his wide grin while saying "Oh darling, your always covered eyes have such beautiful color, I never seen such before!"

"That must hurt a lot." murmured Basil while crossing road and watching two blond guys quarreling and stabbing each other, at least that younger one was stabbing other. Another second and more blood spilled around older teen, he had such funny feeling he saw them somewhere. He thought for while and then for another... That younger boy, wasn't he best friend of his cousin, Tsuna?...How was his name again... Bel? Or something like that.

"Hahi? Where are you looking Basil?" asked his girlfriend with big eyes. She walked next to him, holding hands with him. How he and Haru ended up together, that's another story. "Nope, it's nothing." smiled boy and continued walking.

While thinking about his cousin, he wondered how is his brother Dino. He hoped he didn't hurt himself, though the way his brother is, it may be already too late even for hope. At least he hoped he didn't destroy much furniture, uncle Fran would get mad and uncle Byakuran... he is Byakuran...

Since her boyfriend kept quiet whole time, not that he usually speaks much anyway, she started to feel little bit ...angry, or more like jealous of her big sister. Hana had also boyfriend, to Haru's surprise he was just year older than Haru herself, but that's not what Haru was jealous about (since Basil was seventeen). She was jealous (just partly) that Ryohei talks a lot more (sometimes maybe too much though).

It was then when Haru remembered something. "Oh! I would almost forgot! Mum is inviting you for dinner today darling~." sang Haru happily. "Is that so?" said Basil little lost in thought. "You will come? Right?" asked his girlfriend with big smile on her face. Basil chuckled on how cute his girl was, he placed light kiss on her forehead and quietly agreed.

He wasn't feeling nervous, not at all, he really liked Miyura's couple. Nana and Iemitsu were nice people. Although he had to tell his two dads that yet again he won't be home. He could image how Shoichi would start panicking about puberty and Spanner would just eat his lollipop, not saying a word.

Cavalone family x Miyura family

A while ago, same morning, Bianci had to deal with her perverted grandfather Shamal. He was taking care of Fuuta, which just turned three this year, he was such adorable baby brother. He was only man Bianci really loved, of course, she loved her father Romario too, not like she would admit it.

For Bianci it was all just daily route, when she opened main doors, her eyes has met with two another pairs of eyes. Chikusa and his younger brother Ken stood there. Again.

"Hi." Greeted sheepishly Chikusa. "Mornin'." Greeted Ken, his cheeks turning little red from embarrassment. Both of them liked Bianci and they literally fought for her every day. But as expected, Bianci ignored both of them, she wasn't interested in any of them.

"Hi." greeted Bianci, out of habit, not that she actually cared. Boys talked about almost everything, they talked and talked and talked. Bianci just ignored most of it while walking to school. Both Chikusa and Ken were adopted by Knuckle, not that they minded.

"...and you know, today morning," continued Ken, when something he said catch Bianci's attention. "Kyoya destroyed another wall! Haha!" he laughed loudly. Yes, their cousin Kyoya Spade would often do that and these two would know right away.

Bovino family x Spade family

Certain skylark sneezed second time today, that droved him to thought that he may be ill. But on the other thought, when did you heard of Kyoya being sick? I never did and thus he just ignored it.

Kyoya walked trough school hall, glaring on everyone he passed by, all of them avoided his glare, everyone feared him (and his wicked kufufuing brother) Although, one little annoying herbivore (as would Kyoya say) still stared at his retreating back. It was no one else than Tsuna Millefiore.

He stared at his upperclassman's back, his heart beating as fast as never before. Just one look at dark haired teen made him dizzy. His legs were like jelly, he barely stood on place. Funny feeling in his chest made him think it will explode. With butterflies in his stomach he watched young boy.

"That boy..." muttered Tsuna "... I want to beat crap out of him..." grinned young boy and everyone around him took step back as they saw evil aura emitting from Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Are you alright?" boy snapped back to reality, when he heard familiar voice. He turned around to see his friend Uni. "H-Hi Uni! Yeah I'm fine." shuddered Tsuna, being once again himself, and that means, being no good. "That's good!" smiled Uni brightly. "And which class are you in?" asked girl after while.

Since they were both freshmen, there was hight chance they will end up in the same class. "1.C" said Tsuna, then he squeaked. Uni threw herself on him with loud "YAY!" And thus, they were in same class. "U-uni! I-...can't...breathe..." Tsuna paled in second.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tsuna!" apologized Uni already nth-time. "It's okay. Okay, really!" responded Tsuna, feeling little bit guilty for making his friend worry, but not guilty enough to come closer to her in next week.

Both of them headed to their class room, where they were met with another surprising news. "Hahi? Uni is in same class?" Squeaked girl with ponytail and hung herself around Uni. "Eh? Haru also?" asked surprised Uni, when she snapped back to reality, she realized that her other friend just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Ah Haru, this is Tsuna I told you about before." said Uni with another bright smile. Then she turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna, this is Haru, my friend." "Nice to meet you Haru." responded Tsuna with little blush. "Nice to meet you too -desu!"

At that very moment, young boy with plastered nose and white hair appeared in doors. "Oh Haru I'm EXTREMELY happy to see you again!" shouted boy, everyone in class were startled, there was long silence of surprise until Haru responded. "Ah, Ryohei-nii nice to see you too."

"Ryohei-nii this is Uni my best friend." said happily ponytail girl while grabbing her best friend's hand, then with other hand she grabbed Tsuna's hand. "And this is Tsuna, also friend." she smiled brightly at her 'brother'.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ryohei to the EXTREME!" he shouted again. "Oi Tsuna was it? Why don't you-" Before Ryohei could end his sentence, which we all knew will come in the end, Tsuna stopped him with firm "No, thanks." He wasn't sure why he said it so fast, nor what teen wanted to say, but he got that feeling, he wouldn't like it anyway.

It didn't took long and their teacher arrived. "N-Nice to m-meet you. My name is Irie Shouichi." shuddered their homeroom teacher. He wasn't himself before twenty to thirty people, it didn't matter that he is a teacher for quite long time now.

Tsuna felt little awkward. Attending to school his grandpa owns, was one thing, but fact that his uncle was his teacher, his homeroom teacher (!) made him feel little weird. He couldn't really image himself addressing Irie Shouichi-sensei. It was just plain weird.

Anyway, he chuckled a little at his uncle's nervousness. This calmness didn't last even five minutes when doors shot open with loud BANG. And there he stood the raven haired boy. "I _should _be sorry for coming late, but I had to take care of some intruders." murmured raven and then without word he sat to first empty seat he found, no he didn't glare at anyone saying he is sitting on _his_ place, he just glared. When he was finally settled down in last row by window (main characters always sits there), Shouichi somehow continued with whatever he was talking about.

When doors opened with bang, everyone were surprised, expect Ryohei, he knew Kyoya for a time now, and he was sure they EXTREMELY _will _be in same class, since they were both sixteen and...there wasn't any other particular reason to it...

On the other side was Tsuna, sight of that boy surprised him at first, but then his anger and his lust (for fight) had beaten first shock and Tsuna continued with glaring at raven and emitting evil aura second time today, which raven of course noticed.

By the end of class, Tsuna already knew name of his fated enemy. It was Kyoya, Spade Kyoya.

Class 1.C

At almost same time as Kyoya entered classroom with loud BANG, Mukuro kufufued (for no reason, really). He sat beside his twin, Chrome, smiling like idiot, I meant smiling like only he would. First five minutes after entering his new class, he just eyed everyone around, thinking which one could be potential harm to his beloved sister (or for potential lackey, I'm not really sure which was it again...). He felt slightly disappointed, there weren't many people to mock with.

He saw funny looking guy with green hair and eyes. He laughed really weirdly, it was something like "ha-han", Mukuro done his kufufu-thing when thinking that. That boy seemed interesting enough for him to mock or torture him. Another kufufu could be heard in class with that thought in Mukuro's head.

Then, he looked around the class again. There was another boy that catch his eye. he had brown hair which covered almost half of his face "What a weird hairstyle...kufufu" thought Mukuro, like his hairstyle was normal... From what he heard, boy's name was Basil. For some reason, this Basil seemed all goody-goody with "Ha-han" boy.

As expected of our twisted illusionist, he somehow heard their conversation. He didn't understand every word they said, but he heard something like "How's uncle Byakuran?" or something with some Cozart grandpa... He thought for while, Cozart, he thought he heard that name somewhere before...

Oh, well. It wasn't like Mukuro to think about useless things, he looked around the class one more time. He didn't find anyone interesting, but one guy just stood out way too much. He had spiky blond hair, scar on his nose and little animal tattoo on his cheek. And also, he had teeth like vampire. He was talking with girl, that had kinda violet hair and eyes and scorpion tattoo on her shoulder. It seemed more like he was talking to air, though. Girl didn't paid much attention to him.

Mukuro kufufued, again, it was then when their homeroom teacher came. It was Nana Miyura, home-economics teacher.

Class 2.D

Meanwhile, Dino, our king of clumsiness, was heading to his new classroom as well. While at it, he tripped around hundred times, but that doesn't matter at all, it was normal to him after all. When he opened doors of his classroom, he tripped again. That's how he caught attention of whole class.

Loud "Ushesheshe..." resonated through whole classroom. Then Dino heard "Hmph..." from guy, that had covered eyes with dark violet hood, he stood right next to "Ushesheshe" guy. One guy, with green beanie and tattoo which looked like bar-code, just moved his glassed up to his nose.

Then girl reached her hand before still lying Dino. "Here, get up. " she offered him her help. "Are you alright?" she added after while with concern. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Dino just laughed it off. "It happens all the time!" "By the way, I'm Aria Giglio Nero." girl smiled brightly at him. Boy in hood emitted dangerous aura. "My name is Dino Cavallone." introduced himself Falling Horse Dino... I meant bucking...

Five minutes later, their homeroom teacher entered classroom. It was no one else than Lancia, Art and Culture teacher. He was was married to...no one really, and he didn't have any sibling I know about... Lancia, was just Lancia, the Art and Culture teacher.

Class 3.A

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it...<strong>

**Also, I would like to say that this story is my and my cousin's idea, we thought of it together, but I have to write it -.- ...**

**Please review, I would really like to know what do you think about it, even if it's just first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go. Second chapter is done!**

**It took me quite long to write it because of school. School is always cause!**

**You may be little bit confused as who is who's relative and such, so I think it will be the best if I write each family in there… I'll add one family per chapter, because I'm too lazy XP**

**Millefiore family**

**Byakuran – father**

**Fran – mother...I mean another father**

**Kikiyo – oldest son (17 years)**

**Tsuna – son (15 years)**

**Enma – youngest son (13 years)**

**Primo –grandfather (father of Byakuran)**

**Cozart – grandfather (father of Byakuran)**

**Alaude – grandfather (father of Fran)**

**Cavalone family (since it's part of Millefiore)**

**Spanner – father (son of Cozart and Primo, Byakuran's younger brother)**

**Irie – father**

**Dino- older son (19)**

**Basil – younger son (17)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Tsuna wouldn't be virgin anymore if I did…**

If look could bite you to death, almost everyone…no, not almost, everyone in Vongola society would be already ghosts. Why? I don't think there is need for me to say it out loud. Spade Kyoya, was in bad mood. Why? No particular reason, really. You know, it was that random mood-change, and since Kyoya has just two available moods (angry and super angry), it's no wonder why.

Even though there was no real reason for his anger, there was one thing that pissed him of. It was that herbivore. He's got spiky brown hair (which denied gravitation) and big caramel eyes. He would randomly turn around and glare (?)* at him. Firstly, it pissed him of because that damned herbivore didn't pay attention to class, and secondly, to hell he was like looking at him every five second! Who wouldn't get pissed of!

(?)*he wasn't sure if someone was really capable of glaring on **him **

On the other hand, said herbivore felt really weird vibes running down his spine. It was like someone was watching him. Right after he turned around he saw raven haired guy glaring at him like hell. Tsuna turned back, vibes pissing him of, he ignored them for while, but in the end, he couldn't help it. He turned around, guy still glaring at him. Tsuna frowned, what was this guy's problem? He didn't like him from the start, so did that guy, but he certainly didn't need to send killing looks on him.

Tsuna turned around, guy still glaring right at him, frowning more and more. Poor Tsuna felt like hitting him now. Can't he just stop that? I can't concentrate like this. His cheeks turning red and his temperature rising, he still turned around to see guy. Somehow, it made him more than uncomfortable with his eyes set on him. For some reason, he couldn't help but blush.

Not knowing his own feelings, Tsuna kept turning around and around, whole class.

On the other hand Kyoya, not knowing that he was one that made herbivore glare at him, just kept being pissed more and more…

Finally, it was break. Tsuna got up, he had something, he HAD to do before next class. With same thought. Kyoya stood up. They met in halfway. It was then, when long awaited and the most exciting and _insert_some_fabulous_comparison_ glaring competition started.

It was long fight. And most of the students around didn't even get what's going on. Nevertheless they kept fighting with all they had.

Ryohei shouted some of his EXTREME things like "THIS IS EXTREMELY EXTREME FIGHT! JOIN BOXING CLUB!" Haru tried to calm her sister's boyfriend down, but failed. Uni looked worriedly at scene before her friend, she's never seen Tsuna so… so… passionate…so in love…

Meanwhile… Class 0.B

Class zero was class with kids of age from 12 to 14. You could say it was kinda special class, because I just thought it up.

Anyway, Bel was happily talking with youngest Millefiore, Enma. They where friends from childhood together with slightly older Tsuna. Even though he isn't on so good terms with Tsuna now (Bel really doesn't get why, it's not like he was hitting on his green haired father THAT much…).

It wasn't long until their conversation led them to girls, in some cases (Bel's) boys. While Bel was thinking about not so "clean" things that included Fran and excluded all clothes, Enma was telling him about one really scary girl.

"I met her before week in park. She has got really loud brother saying extreme stuff… I think he called her Kyoko or something. When I first saw her, I thought she was kinda cute, but then… it was like she suddenly snapped and took out dynamites and started to throw them around like mad! One exploded right besides me! I was lucky that Tsuna-nii and Kiki-nii (Kikiyo) was there with me! Then, some black haired man appeared, he smiled a lot, actually, he looked really nice and all. He told girl something. She looked like she calmed down, but them some silver haired man came and shouted and threw dynamites too! It was really crazy! She was like totally scary but…" continued Enma but was shut off.

"But what?" asked girlish voice. It was that kind of sweet voice mixed with wickedness and dark aura in it. Enma recognized voice right away. He turned pale immediately. Kyoko stood behind him, cute smile on her face, but dark aura emitting from her. Oh, she was so like her daddy, wasn't she?

Enma palled even more, Bel stopped his wicked dirty grin. Then it exploded. Second time today…

Meanwhile… Class 3.A

Rasiel stood up, his instincts fully awake. He heard loud explosion from opposite building. From building were his beloved prince was. "Something happened to Bel!" he stated.

"Nothing happened. Now, shut up." Growled Mammon which tried to sleep, but because of some annoying blonde pedophile, he couldn't.

"What happened?" asked Aria with concern when she turned from her seat. "I'm sure something happened to Bel!" he whined to his sister. "Bel? Oh that cutie you like!" she clapped her hands together. "I'm sure he is alright!"

"Yeah, he is alright, so now stop this whining and all around it." Growled Mammon little jealous of girl's concern.

Meanwhile 2.D

Chrome sat silently next to her brother. No one, ever dared to approach her, she was always protected by her brothers. There existed only one person that could actually do that. And currently, she was in love with him.

"Mukuro! Chrome! How are you?" asked certain clumsy blonde horse. "Ku**…" laughed not so happy pineapple. Actually, if he could, he would do "Hmph.", but oh well, it is Mukuro we are talking about. Chrome shuddered in her seat, her cheeks going red. Yep, Chome had weakness for clumsy idiots and no-good people/horses.

Ku** In some OVA or something, there were interview with Mukuro. They asked why he laugh "Kufufu" and sometimes "Kufufufu". Answer was the more "fu" he adds, more amused or happy he is…figure out rest…

In same time, Dino's cheeks went red as well. He also had someone he liked, more like he was obsessed with that person. Silky violet hair with pineapple-like hairstyle. Un-matching eyes. Yes, wicked exotic fruit, totally his type. He smiled on him, totally giving of cool vibes, yes, until he fell over his foot, again.

Kikiyo just heard some loud, familiar THUD sound. He face-palmed out of habit, when he heard his cousin's voice talking. Basil next to him laughed nervously, worrying a bit about his brother.

On the other side of classroom, Ken muttered "Idiot" under his breath.

Back to Glaring competition… I mean Class 1.C

It has already been like 15 minutes (don't mind fact that breaks usually last for 10 min.), they kept glaring, not willing to lose. Any of them. For a moment there, Tsuna actually thought what the hell is he doing? Or more like why? On the other hand, Kyoya's thoughts were like 'Isn't he damn cute while glaring like that? Wait a sec… cute?' It was then, when Kyoya snapped. His eyebrows went up in realization. Just what the hell did he thought? Cute? Herbivore? … actually, rabbits are cute… then again, this brunette certainly wasn't rabbit… so… maybe he resembled it a little, little bit. But still, he was not rabbit. Biologically.

When Tsuna noticed confusion in raven's face, he stopped glaring. Instead, he got confused too. And thus, new Confusing competition started… no I'm joking. Soon after, their second class started. And well, nothing interesting happened, really. And so, it came to lunch break. Tsuna was talking with Uni and other, though with corner of his eye he noticed Kyoya leave classroom.

Meanwhile on … rooftop

Raven headed to rooftop, he liked high places where he could be alone thinking… or dozing. Then again he was on rooftop, thinking about certain boy which confused him greatly. At first he thought of biting him to death for making him confused. But when he thought about it for while… he didn't really think that would make him less confused, it would just satisfy his biting to death desire… then again why was he hesitating?

He shook his head. Then he looked up at wide sky. He got that uneasy feeling in his chest…he felt like biting sky to death too… He saw brightly shinning Sun which irritated him for no particular reason. And then, he saw another, not so shinning Sun. Wait a sec…thought Kyoya… two Suns? He looked up to sky once more. There it was, little not shinning Sun was…getting closer to him?

His eyes widened a little, little bit when he saw that little thing from close view. It was fluffy ball. Yellow fluffy ball with two black pearls, probably eyes and little orange beak. It was flying right to him. Little round bird. Kyoya instinctively took out his hand, bird landed on his palm. Raven glared at little thing on his hand. Little cute thing looked at him cutely instead.

Meanwhile Marshmallow factory (author's note : ROLF)

Byakuran just passed by corridors of his very own factory. With usual smile, he went to see his younger brother, Spanner, who worked for him. When he finally saw him, someone was talking to him with plate full of sweets they made in factory.

His smile widened. He ran to his beloved brother and immediately took some marshmallow. Then his face darkened. His features lost it's kindness. He looked eviler than Satan himself. He glared at certain someone who just sweat-dropped.

"Less marsh, more mallow." Said white-head with evil look in his eyes. Temperature in corridors dropped below zero. "Someone" shuddered and then ran off to take care of his mistake. Spanner also sweat-dropped.

"This guy…" thought Spanner. "He can actually get serious over his marshmallow… Is this for real?"

Meanwhile some random street

Sun was shinning brightly on sky. Birds were singing. It was beautiful day. Light breeze played with leafs. Kids in kindergarten played with ball in park. Everywhere was peace. Young mother took her little baby out for a bit. Old lady was walking her dog. Few butterflies flew up…

Meanwhile on road

Xanxus was in work. He enjoyed it. Having town in peace, bullying, I mean protecting people was just the thing he liked…

Right now, he was doing his "work".

"What is it mister policeman?" asked rider of car which Xanxus just stopped.

"You are irritating trash. So you will pay." Xanxus growled annoyed as always.

"What?" asked rider.

"Are you deaf? You will pay more for that." He stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You're stupid trash. Your fine just multiplied by ten thousand."

"Are you crazy!" screamed rider.

"What~? Are you attacking town officer?" growled Xanxus.

"Eh?"

"Get out of the car. You are arrested."

"WHY?"

"…"

All I can say… is that Xanxus really does enjoy his work…

Meanwhile… why Hibird?

It was third, no maybe fourth day of school. Kyoya was enjoying his stay on his beloved roof, which belonged just to him (at least he thought so). There was this little yellow fluffy ball flying around. As always, Kyoya practiced how he should talk with that weird herbivore, that refused to leave his mind.

"Tuna…" said skylark. He called that little ball Tuna, because he was just too embarrassed to say that boy's name. And also, herbivores could think some weird things if he actually called that little thing Tsuna (like Tuna was not suspicious, right?).

"I want to bite you to death…" he stated with blank face. Then he shook his head. "No, this is definitely not right…" he mumbled. "Then what?" he thought out loud. Urgh, how he was suffering. He couldn't name his funny feeling for boy. He didn't need it before. And he definitely would not ask for help. No way. Hell would froze over sooner… if he had asked… just that thought is irrational.

This raven continued his not very romantic how-to-confess training, with using word "bite" and "death" in every sentence. Then, certain brunette opened doors of rooftop.

Immediately he saw raven mumbling something to him, which leaded him to blush and make sound he would not admit he did.

"HIII-" he shrieked but yellow ball stopped him. "-bird?" he ended his sentence.

Meanwhile, Kyoya noticed herbivore. He was surprised at first and little bit embarrassed, just little, little bit, really. But he snapped back really fast. Then brunette shrieked, stopped and ended his sentence, if you can call that shriek a sentence. Something on that shriek seemed almost cute and adorable... Then again, he lifted his eyebrow.

"Hi…bird?" he repeated.

_That_ is why…


	3. Chapter 3

**Spade family**

**Reborn – father**

**Lambo – motherly father**

**Mukuro- oldest son (17)**

**Chrome- daughter (17)**

**Kyoya – youngest son (16)**

**Daemon – grandfather (Reborn's and Knuckle's father)**

**Elena – grandmother Reborn's and Knuckle's mother)**

**Lampo – grandfather (Lambo****'s father)**

**Knuckle**** – Reborn's Brother**

**Chikusa – Knuckle's first ****adopted**** son**

**Ken – Knuckle's second adopted son**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR... **

* * *

><p>School time<p>

It was third, no maybe fourth day of school.

Spade Kyoya, prefect, skylark, raven, founder of the newest way to kill people by biting (even though he actually smacks them with tonfas… well, never mind), small 'n' cute animal lover, carnivore, pineapple (herbivore, crowding)-hater or fight-maniac… no matter how you call him, this teenage boy, is facing big crisis.

He looked at small fur ball in his hands. With light blush in cheeks, which no one could see (if he wanted to stay alive, that's it).

It was already few days since he was having this funny feeling when seeing certain brunette. But no matter how much he tired, he always ended up in fight with him. Thus, he decided to 'train'.

Random Street

Tsuna was walking trough streets full of people, he was shopping (more like he was forced to). He was heading to closest convenience store, when he bumped into someone. It showed him backwards, and as always, he fell on his ass.

"Itai~" groaned brunette, right before loud shriek could be heard in streets. Man, which Tsuna bumped into was no one else than Reborn. In his favorite expensive-looking suit and fedora he looked just like … 'M-M-Mafioso!' shouted **mentally **brunette.

"No, I'm not." Answered calmly Reborn. "I'm just one hell of fashion designer. (Kuroshitsuji reference LOL) And you just happen to have really, really bad luck as I'm world's best hit- I mean fashion designer."

"You just wanted to say hit-man!" shrieked Tsuna again, until gun was pointed at him. Reborn face darkened. "Did you just say something?"

.

.

.

"No, not at all…"

"Good boy. And now, let's think how will you repay me for this." Smirked hit-I mean fashion designer. 'Repay for what? What have I done to you?'

"You look rather cute, don't you?"

"I do?" shuddered Tsuna.

Reborn's smirk widened.

Few hours later…

"I have to wear… WHAT?" shouted Tsuna loudly, he was so angry and confused, but all of his furry disappeared when gun was pointed at him, for nth-time today. "Shut up, dame-Tsuna." Said fashion designer while pointing his beloved gun at little brunette.

"How do you know my name?" shrieked Tsuna, but he shut up right after Reborn pulled safety trigger off. "I have my ways." Said simply Reborn and pulled his fedora over his eyes.

"Your ways… you mean like your little subordinates, which are actually insects or something?" asked Tsuna somehow bluntly.

.

*censured scene*

.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

"Now, that you get it, change into this." Treated Reborn with evil look in his eyes. He gave Tsuna one of his newest models.

"Isn't it… a dress?" asked brunette, as if he hoped this cold-hearted fashion designer was just confused and gave him wrong model. "Got a problem, you idiotic student of mine?"

'From when am I your student again? Stop making up things!' shouted mentally Tsuna, which granted him smack on head from his tutor…I mean torturer.

"Why me? I don't get this, why is this always happening to me?" muttered Tsuna while changing himself into pink dress. It was creamy pink which suited Tsuna's now blushing face. His collarbone and shoulders were exposed, just as his thin girly legs. Dress ended around his knees with hem of slightly darker shade of pink.

He was wearing boots with high-heels (in which he surprisingly knew how to walk?)

Another random street

Sun shining, clouds floating and sky devouring… Birds singing, kids playing, old granny dog-walking… random bottle of vine air cutting…

Random Xanxus barking at another victim of his…

Spade residence

Mukuro with his adorable twin sister was watching television, it was nothing interesting, just some serial named Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they laughed at resemblances they found between them and characters from serial. But oh well, they did not believe in dying will flame..why would they even? Their adorable little brother could break whole wall and walk through as if it were doors even without such things, so simply, they did not need dying will flame…

Kyoya was just randomly passing by living room, when phone rang. As expected, Chrome had to be the one to take it, because her little brother was just too much of Kyoya to answer phone that was just besides him and her twin on the other hand was just too much of perverted pineap-

.

.

.

I meant too much of Mukuro to answer it.

There was moment of silence before Chrome nodded and said "Bye."

At this very moment authoress thought What the hell? You're talking on phone, nodding won't work at such time! But oh well…

"We're going to go on dad's show tonight." Accounted Chrome when looked at her brothers. Both stared at her, silence pierced Spade residence, until Kyoya hmph-ed and Mukuro kufufued.

"Not going." Claimed skylark.

"Dad said that he have surprise for you there." Chrome looked pleadingly at her little brother.

"Oya, oya… Kyoya-kun, you don't want to make Chrome-chan cry, do you?" chuckled pineapple-hair-styled boy.

"He also said," continued Chrome, "that you can beat up Mukuro as much as you want after show." Kyoya raised eyebrow and smirked at his older brother with scary look in eyes.

"He did what? What kind of father is he?" partly shouted Mukuro, then he stopped as if he realized something. "Well, it's Reborn we're talking about after all…"

"Wao," stated Kyoya while still somehow hungrily staring at his elder brother,"it seems like it will be an interesting show."

Spade residence no. 2

Single sound of phone ringing resonated trough Spade residence no. 2, until one blonde animal-like-guy answered it.

"Hello?... Chrome-chan, long time no see! What's up byon?…Uncle Reborn's new show, byon?...Eeeeh? Really? How did you make him to come with you?... Beating up Mukuro? That's just like him, byon… Of course we're coming!" Ken hung up and with wide smile looked at his brother and father.

"We're going to uncle Reborn's show tonight, byon!" said Ken, more like shouted, with his eyes sparkling.

"Ken." Said Chikusa, but obviously is ignored.

"OOOHHH, that's EXTREME!" screamed Knuckle with EXTREME.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so excited! What should I do first? What should I wear?...Blah, blah ,blah…"

"Ken?" repeated Chikusa, still ignored.

"I wonder if Bianchi wants to come too…" drooled Ken. "Oh well, I just call her and see, byon!"

"KEN!" shouted Chikusa, obviously not ignored anymore when his father and brother looked at him bit scared.

"W-what is it, nii-san?" almost squeaked Ken.

"Before you start calling everyone… Have you asked where is that show going to take place?"

.

.

.

"AH! DAMN IT!"

Well, obviously he did not…

Bovino residence

Bianchi was playing with her little brother, Fuuta, when phone rang.

"Chikusa?" Bianchi's face reddened a bit with thought 'Why is that annoying idiot calling her home, at such time?'. "Huh? Your uncle's fashion show? …T-tonight?" shouted surprised Bianchi. Her brother looked at her with big eyes.

Millefiore residence not

Fran was walking from shopping with his youngest son, while they had little talk.

"I wonder if Tsu-nii is alright, it's not like him to go shopping and not return." Sulked Enma with tears in corner of eyes. He was so worried about his big brother.

"Don't worry, if he is not dead yet, he will when he comes back." Said Fran in coldly monotone voice. He was angry, very angry. Evil aura which radiated from him resembled one, which his lost son emitted sometimes. Well, they were father and son after all.

"D-daddy?" mumbled scared redhead.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we're going to fashion show tonight, don't you want to invite someone?"

"What about Bel?" said happily Enma.

Fran stopped, thinking back about that little brat… His face darkened. They stopped before park, right before certain girl, who frightened the hell out of Enma. Enma's face also somehow darkened, not from anger, but from fear.

Miyura residence

Haru was with her big sister in living room, also watching some TV show. It was then when phone rang loudly. Hana answered it, with Haru right besides her, with excited face. She was so~ interested who is calling them, also she had nothing else to do.

"Hello? Oh it's you Ryohei.." said Hana bit shyly since her was sister persistently nudging her so she could also hear the other side of phone'. "Fa- ashion show? What the hell are you talking about?" Hana blinked at "EXTREME" nonsense her boyfriend was talking about. Her little sister took advance of it and took phone from her.

"Fashion show? Of course we're going desu!" laughed Haru already in her weird fantasies. "Ah, I know! I should also invite Basil-kun!" and thus she ran off to her room for her mobile phone to call her boyfriend. She delayed his phone number with speed of light.

"Basi~l-ku~n! You're coming right?" she started talking before her (poor) boyfriend could even catch what's going on.

'Going where?' could be heard from other side.

"Fashion show tonight, desu!"

'Eh?'

"Hai! Ryohei just called and invited us!"

'Fashion show…' repeated slowly Basil. 'Fashion show?' asked voice from the other side, but it wasn't Basil.

Cavalone residence

Dino just walked out of… well out of somewhere when he heard his little brother calling to someone, no he was not eavesdropping… probably…

"Fashion show?" he repeated after Basil, who said something to the phone and then hung up.

"Yeah, apparently Haru wants go to one tonight. Heard something about it?"

"I did…" claimed Byakuran which appeared in nearest wardrobe. "It's Reborn's fashion show."

"Reborn's?" asked Dino himself, he heard the name somewhere.

"How do you know that uncle?" asked Basil. "or more importantly, what are you doing in our wardrobe?"

"Mukuro will be there too…" continued Byakuran as if nothing was wrong.

"I didn't ask that, uncle…" said Basil, while his older brother fell over his own leg, while not even walking.

"Mukuro will?" he asked kinda dazed with red face. Basil's loud facepalm could be heard in room (and wardrobe).

residence

Mammon was eating something when he saw something really, really irritating. His little brother happily passed by. Most annoying sight he ever saw.

"What's up brat?" he asked casually.

"Eh? You're talking to this mighty prince?" said Bel full of himself, as always.

"No, I'm talking to our dinning table. Idiot. Why in such good mood brat?" Bel snorted at him, but he regained his previous good mood really fast.

"I'm going on date with Fran. Actually it's tonight's fashion show… "

"Fran? Isn't that dad of your buddy? You're still at it?"

"It's not of your business, you commoner."

"We're brothers, brat, that make you commoner too…"

"Shut up!" and with this, he disappeared somewhere. Mammon's face darkened with evil thought, as he delayed Raciel's number.

"Hi, I've got good exchange trade…It's simple, tonight is some fashion show in town. Make Aria come and I'll give you Bel in exchange…"

Fashion show – dressing room

"H-hey, you didn't really meant it, right? You can't be serious about it? I can't possibly walk there and… It's impossible! Impossible!" shrieked Tsuna, still unwilling to be Reborn's tenth modeling victim (according to Lambo, who was his first victim).

"You want to disobey my orders?" asked his torturer with lipstick pointed at him. It didn't look as scary when he was pointing gun at him, but it still was scary. Man! He wanted to give him make up, it was hella scary!

"Don't worry too much, it will hurt just shortly." Said designer with lipstick.

"What? You're just adding make up, it shouldn't hurt at all!" squeaked Tsuna.

.

.

.

Loud (girlish) screams could be heard from dressing room…

Fashion show – audience

"Hmph"

"Oya, oya, don't be so grumpy Kyoya. It's going to start soon."

"Hmph"

"Ah, Mukuro, I found you!"

*Crash*

"D-dino-san? Are you alright?"

"Get away from me you blonde commoner!"

"Mou~ Bel, stop cutting me, blood is spilling all over the place…"

"Just die already you commoner!"

"Hahi, why is it so dark here, desu?"

"Don't worry Haru, it's going to start soon."

"Hahan~, this place is a mess."

"Kiki-niichan, help me, there is that scary girl!"

"Who is scary girl! I have name! It's Kyo-ko!"

*Ka-boom*

"Huh? What was that Aria-neesan, Luce-neesan?"

"Don't worry Uni. Me and Gamma are right besides you."

"I'm so glad I don't need to pay for THAT."

"Haha, you're such funny guy Mammon."

"Chikusa, remind me why did I accepted your invitation and came here?"

"Well…"

"Byon, I wonder why did I end up with this little Fuuta kid, byon…"

"This is EXTREME!"

"Ryohei, please, sit down…like NOW!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! Start it already!"

"Shut up trash."

"What's up with that shark bastard, shouting like that! I wanna blow him up!"

"Ma~ma~, calm down Hayato."

"What's with this place kora!"

"For some reason, my stomach hurts…"

"You don't have reason to be nervous Shoichi, you're not one standing up here."

"Oh, well, Sho-chan is Sho-chan, right?"

"Honestly, would you stop stuffing yourself with that marshmallow already?"

Fashion show – stage

"I'm nervous. Like really nervous!" said Tsuna while walking from place to place.

"Honestly, stop that and go already! It's not like you're going to do it before whole town." Said Rebron and pushed poor Tsuna out on stage. Then he looked out to see how is his new student doing. Then he said to himself. "Well, maybe you are going to do it before whole town, after all…"

Brunette stood there stunned for while, when mentally shouted 'The hell there IS whole town, you LIAR!'

Back to audience

While everyone enjoyed show, one skylark was staring stunned. On catwalk right before him was little herbivore in girls dress and make up… His herbivore. Then evil idea came to his mind.

"Wao…" he smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>Phew, Took me long, I'm such lazy person...<p>

I hope you liked it... Please review! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Yamamoto family**

**Takeshi father**

**Gokudera other father  
><strong>

**Ryohei son (16)  
><strong>

**Kyoko daughter (12)  
><strong>

**G grandfather (Takeshi's father)  
><strong>

**Asari grandfather (Gokudera's father)**

**Miura family  
><strong>

**Iemitsu father  
><strong>

**Nana mother  
><strong>

**Hana older daughter (19)  
><strong>

**Haru younger daughter (15)**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was stressed out as never before. Even though he was quite no one noticed it was him, who was performing on catwalk this week on famous Reborn's sensei fashion show, he was still kind of... well devastated by bare fact he done something so embarrassing. 'Why does he have to be so famous!' shouted mentally brunette. Yeah, his new tutor, I mean torturer was famous as hell. When Tsuna thought about this for nth-time that day, his mind went blank yet again. Only few words have repeated themselves in his otherwise blanked mind. 'Whole town came... ticked for show were sold to the last one...everyone came..."<p>

On the other hand, his older brother sat across him. He was talking with Tsuna, it was one sided though. Kikyo tried to reason favor he dared to ask from his little brother. He was too flustered and embarrassed and nervous at that very moment, that he didn't notice his baby brother was somewhere far, far away and not listened to his humble request. "So, will you do it for me?" he finally ended his long monologue.

Tsuna, somewhere in Mayonnaise land, heard faraway voice, he could swear he knew that voice. Oh, that's right, it was his green haired brother's voice. He wanted something from him. But what was it again? He was too confused. It was Saturday morning, he couldn't think properly even if it was normal Saturday morning, not to mention Saturday morning after Friday's fashion show... yeah fashion show with famous Reborn...yeah famous bastard...so everyone came... His mind went blank again and he sank into Mayonnaise land yet again.

"Tsuna wake up!" Kikyo slapped Tsuna hard... so hard poor brunette squeaked, jumped from his seat, in process hit table with his knees, screamed lightly when hit his head on table (I just have to wonder how can he do that, but somehow he can) and afterwards finally fell down with chair and banged his head on floor. His big brother just stood there frozen by action, he stood partly from his chair, hand reached out with literally blue face. "What the..." he stated still frozen.

**Five minutes later... maybe six...**

"Are you really alright?" asked green head his baby brother, with slightly worried face.

"Well..." Tsuna stopped for while. He looked at almost melted piece of (before five-six minutes still) frozen meat he placed on his head. Then he checked his head, there was no blood. he nodded to himself. "Somehow." he stated still staring at his hand. He watched his palm, then he turned his hand other was. for no particular reason, really.

Kikyo stared at his wounded brother, who stared at his hand. He also looked at his brother's hand. He froze at place and kept staring at his brother's hand. "Tsuna..." he said slowly, still not sure if he should say something. "Why do you have pink nails?"

"What?" Tsuna hidden his hand at speed of light and looked awkwardly in shining green eyes. "A-anyway, didn't you want something f-from m-me?" stuttered brunette.

Greenette felt his chance in this awkward situation. He frowned a bit, he was determined but still thought it was kind of cheap use his brother's fear like this. Even though he wasn't really sure why was he so afraid, then again, his fifteen years old brother has pink nails. "Were're going out, in hour." he said firmly.

**Thirty minutes and five...six...seven...eight...nine seconds later**

Tsuna's head still hurt a lot, but he couldn't help it. If he touched that place, it would just hurt him more. He walked through streets of Vongola society. He sighed. He didn't know why would his brother want to go out with him and his friends, especially with Uni. But he didn't want him to ask about his nails, he would be damned for life, if someone knew about fashion show...Reborn's fashion show...such big event...so many people... And sacred doors of Mayonnaise land opened yet again.

**Another seven minutes later **  
><strong><br>**Tsuna finally snapped back to our world. So the plan was that he would go to meet up with Uni half-way, so she wouldn't go alone. He was supposed to meet Kikyo and his classmate Mu- how was his name again? It sounded somewhat perverted to him, but he couldn't remember. Muruko? That sounded bit girlish. The four of them would then go somewhere, he wasn't sure where. He walked past big house, when bottle of vine flew through air and almost hit brunette. He almost squeaked, but held it in him and rather ran away. While on run, he heard loud 'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI' sound from behind. His mind imagined really horrible things at that moment.

He had to stop to catch his breath, when he felt something strange. One could call it hyper intuition, but Tsuna called it sense of survival as one part of house next to him exploded. He ran yet again. Behind him, he heard something he didn't fully understood. "YOU DAMNED PERVERTED BASEBALL-FREAK! GET OFF!"

Tsuna fallen on his knees, with no air in his lungs, he was at his limits. He just begged for these houses to be at least bit more normal. Just as he wished that, something horrible gave him goosebumps. Then loud bangs and boom could be heard from house. He hang down his head, in giving up manner. He had enough. What was with this town? Three out of three houses were super abnormal! Afterwards, wall of house next to him collapsed, it was then when he noticed the other collapsed wall right next to it, and right besides, were doors... Young boy, which obviously kicked out the wall, appeared somewhat familiar. Tsuna's heart skipped.

**Before seven minutes**

Mukuro was sitting bored in living room. He watched that funny dying will flame show again, when phone rang. He boringly picked up his mobile, not because it was ringing, but because that vibrating was irritating him and interrupting his free time.

"What?" he said sharply, still concentrating on watching funny dying will flame show.

'Yo, Mukuro, how are you doing?' said voice from other side. Pineapple-head already knew this voice. It was voice of his newest friend (toy), Kikyo. They weirdly became friends, neither of them understood why, but they just somehow got along. Maybe because both of them were weirdos, well whatever.

"What do you want?" asked Mukuro, knowing his newest toy, I mean friend wouldn't call him just because he felt lonely. On the other hand, he wasn't actually so sure, he knew him just for few weeks. Anything and everything was possible, but Mukuro hoped that Kikyo wouldn't be one of these, that call you when they feel lonely, such as certain blond idiot, who irritated every inch of Mukuro.

'Don't cha' feel like going out for while?' Son of famous designer sat silent. He was already catching on what was going on with his green haired friend. His mind was already scheming plans, such as how should he make this chance for his own entertainment. He knew his little brother was acting weirdly around certain brunette, and by coincidence, this certain brunette was little brother of his newest friend. Evil grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I think we can do something, actually." He said more to himself than to the phone, which he already forgotten he held in his hand.

Daemon Mukuro finally hung up, with even more evil grin on his face. He stood up and went to his brother's room, he was sure he had nothing to do anyway. He opened the door and found his brother boringly laying on his bed. Gosh, they were really lazy family, weren't they?

"Hey, Kyoya, can I ask a favor from you?" His little brother just turned from him on his bed, but didn't say a word. Mukuro's eyebrows twitched slightly. "You know, my friend would like to go on date with girl he likes." He started, although he knew his little brother wouldn't bother to listen, he still continued with whole story. "But he is just too embarrassed to ask her out, she is younger too, around your age. And by coincidence that girl is childhood friend of his little brother, isn't it funny?"

Kyaya moaned lightly, he was really irritated, his annoying brother wouldn't let him laze around and kept talking some rubbish. He was nearly at his limits. "So he thought of asking his brother, if he would ask that girl to go out with them, but it would be awkward to go just three of them. So he called me, but I thought of something even better. Why won't you go instead? It would be like double date." Mukuro laughed a bit. Kyoya turned around to give his big brother killing glare. "I guess that's no, huh. Then I guess I have to go after all, well I don't mind that much. Kikyo's little brother is rather cute. You know, big caramel eyes, silky brown hair that defy gravity. What was his name again… I think it was Tsunayoshi, or something like that."

Kyoya gave his brother even more intensive glare, if staring at people could kill, Mukuro would pass through all six hells at once. But at this moment, glared could not do such thing, so Mukuro just grinned as evilly as he could. He was overjoyed. His little brother kept glaring at him, if Mukuro haven't know him from birth, he could just guess what this angry skylark wanted from him. But he knew him from birth, they were siblings after all. "They are supposed to meet at shopping district, if you hurry up, you might catch up to them."

If Mukuro's smile could get even wider, it would be really creepy. With bliss he watched his baby brother as he stood up at speed of light and ran downstairs. Pineapple head looked at his watch, he counted slowly. "One, two, three…" as he said word three, loud sound of something crashing could be heard from downstairs. "I guess mom won't be happy, that we have yet another doors." He hummed to himself, not feeling guilty at all.

As Kyoya made yet another doors for himself, he stood stunned before hole in wall. Small brunette was staring at him from street. He looked …well, I guess freaked out would be the right word.

"Herbivore…" said skylark, as if he just didn't break wall of his own house. Said herbivore couldn't even squeak, he was just too freaked out by these few houses he passed just now. And this one, was just too much for him.

"Wh-what a-are you do-doing here?" Stuttered certain herbivore.

"I could ask the same, herbivore." Said skylark, his eyes narrowing.

"I-I asked f-first." Managed to stutter certain herbivore. When skylark clicked him tongue at him, he almost fainted from fear and something else.

"I live there, stupid herbivore." Hissed skylark, though he didn't really mean to. Tsuna mentally sighed. 'Great, now I've got myself a new title, _Stupid herbivore _'. "So why are _you_ here?"

"Just…passing by?"

"You asking me that?"

"No?"

Kyoya hissed lightly, which made Tsuna finally squeak. Skylark glared at him even harder, he was more angry at himself, though how could poor stupid herbivore know that? He jumped on his jelly like legs and ran for his life. Prefect was stunned for second. Did he just, run away? Fine, now he _was_ pissed at him. Thus, he ran after him as well.

**Meeting place**

Uni was certain that Tsuna was supposed to meet up with her somewhere at midway, but she haven't see him anywhere. Thus she was now at meeting place, hoping for him to show up. After few minutes of waiting, Kikyo, Tsuan's older brother showed up, also alone.

"H-Hi." He stuttered, it was kind of cute, she thought. "Tsuna is not here with you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I thought he is already here, but he haven't show up yet." Kikyo felt blessed and angry at the same moment. Blessed, because he was talking with his crush. Angry, because his idiotic little brother disappeared and ditched him like this. Well, fact that he could now enjoy his free time alone with his crush completely disappeared from his mind, he was just too angry at him.

"Honestly, where could he have gone at time like this?" Kikyo murmured to himself. Still not realizing his luck at the moment.

"Should we wait?" asked Uni, not really sure, what to do alone with this young boy. She was bit flustered, this situation reminded her of date, which was really embarrassing for her.

"I already tried to call him on his phone, but he is not answering at all." Stated Kikyo, it was then when it finally hit him (I guess in Millefiore family stupidity is inherited from generation to generation). "Well, I guess we should just go, he probably won't come anyway." He said, hoping he didn't sound too nervous or suspicious.

Uni just nodded in agreement. And like this, their first date started.

**On the other side of town**

Mukuro was in some tower where he had very nice view, enjoying himself. He spied on his brother, who was still running after little brunette, they sure ran a lot that day. They ran through almost every street of town. Neither of them stopped until Sun set behind hills and it was just too dark to see where they are going.

Tsuna collapsed on grass in some faraway park. "Wh-why are… you running…after me?" he asked still out of breath.

"Because… you ran away…" said Kyoya simply.

"Just because of that?"

"Hmph."

* * *

><p><strong>BTW Thank you for reviews :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Giglio Nero family:**

**Colonelo - father**

**Lal Mirch - mother  
><strong>

**Aria - daughter (20 years old)  
><strong>

**Luce - daughter (24)  
><strong>

**Uni - daugher (15)  
><strong>

**Rasiel - son (20)  
><strong>

**Verde - grandfather (Colonelo's father)  
><strong>

**Skull - grandfather (Colonelo's father)  
><strong>

**Fon - grandfather (Lal's father)  
><strong>

**I-pin - grandmother (Lal'smother)  
><strong>

**Nozaru & Tazaru - Colonelo's bother's  
><strong>

**School...it's stealing my time!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was lying down in his room, too exhausted to do anything, though too bored to just calmly rest. He was turning around his sore body, yeah running whole day from certain raven was too much for this dame-…I mean loser…<p>

For him unknown reason, his (dear) big brother thanked him whole lot after he came last night home. He even made him dinner and breakfast (with Tsuna hoped he didn't, because his brother well…honestly speaking, just sucks at cooking, even if it's just simple toast, which actually isn't even considered cooking).

With all this, Tsuna felt even more…well more miserable than he was. While he had to go through hell with devil skylark, his brother enjoyed himself with HIS best friend WITHOUT HIM. And all alone at that…

It was then when Tsuna finally realized. His brother was alone with his best friend. And came home really, really happy. He was overjoyed. Kikoyo, his brother, and Uni, his best friend, was out together and his brother seemed like in heaven… Well, let´s just say, Tsuna was confused. A lot.

Enma opened doors of his older brother's room. He hesitated for a while, as he saw his brunette brother turning around on his bed like crazy while holding his bead. And he was making weird sounds too. He decided to wait a bit, to see, what was he doing. Minute passed as nothing. Then two… three… he still kept on jumping from side to side, looking …confused? Enma shook his head. It didn't matter, what was his brother doing. More like, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

Red head knocked on door once again, to catch older's attention. Brunette looked at him surprised and puzzled. Then his face turned red, violet, blue and finally paled. "Is… is there something you need Enma?" asked his brother slowly.

"Well, papa already told you, right? We're going on dinner to restaurant to celebrate grandpa's birthday. So you should start getting dressed already." Said Enma in almost as monotone voice as his "papa" does. "F-fine." Stuttered Tsuna under straight look of his little brother. Enma've kept looking at him like that for a while, then he slowly shut doors, while still looking at Tsuna, until doors was finally closed. Tsuna sweat-dropped. There was definitely something wrong with his family these days.

RMUS

Finally, they were here. Tsuna felt awkward in such formal clothes, so he stuttered even more, than he normally did. And his whole body was still sore from yesterday, which let his mind to remember certain prefect. That made him stutter twice as much and blush too.

Kikyo just laughed at him, that was until he noticed that brunette had orange nails this time. Greenette mentally gasped in surprise, but he didn't let this to show on his always calm face. He just awkwardly laughed his "Ha…han…" and that evening, he haven't looked at Tsuna anymore. Not even once.

Enma was, on the other hand, determined not to leave his papa's side. He had really horrible, nauseous feeling, he would meet his death here. As for his papa, he was talking with his husband.

Cozart, their beloved grandpa, who had birthday today, enjoyed himself along with Giotto. Spanner from time to time joined in conversation with Byakuran and other adults. And in Irie's case, every time he said something, he stuttered and quietly complained about his stomachache. Well, what to say… while Tsuna looks exactly like his grandfather Giotto, he acts just as his uncle, Irie. Well, they are family after all (although he isn't blood related to Irie in any way, well whatever).

By the way, Alaude had some work to do as he is busy police chief… it had nothing to do with his crowding-phobia.

Then suddenly, there was twist of fate. Enma knew it, in that very moment, he sighted his death (mentioned above). Little cute girl walked along with her loud brother, bomber and sword wielding fathers, and two older people, that looked just like two father. There were just few details, like red hair and tattoo in bomber father's case and in sword wielding father's case…well, other looked older, there wasn't any other difference.

As Enma almost fainted in spot, Cozart's face lit up as he saw red haired older man. Yes, he knew him, it was no one else than G. He would recognize him anywhere and anytime. They were twins after all. Identical twins, though you can't tell by just looking at them, well, even if you do anything else, you just wouldn't know anyway.

So the two not-so-identical twin greeted each other, while poor Enma almost lost his consciousness. On the other side, there was extremely shy Tsuna with hyper stuttering ability, which was born that fated night. Thus when he tried to greet man, who goes as Hayato, instead of saying "Nice to meet you." He said something like "N-n-n-n-n-ni-ni-ni-ni-nice t-t-t-to m-m-m-m-m-meet y-y-y-you." BTW it took him whole minute to say it.

Man, who goes as Hayato, looked strictly at our young lad. Well, actually he glared at him, but who cares? Then after three minutes of death like silence he finally spoke his first words. "Tenth."

Tsuna gave him his intelligent answer "E-eh?"

"You just said nice at tenth try. Also, yesterday, you ran around our house tenth times. Thus, you shall be Tenth." Hayato looked at him with firm look, on the other hand, Tsuna, still had that stupid face plastered on him.

Back to Enma, the soon-to-be-unconscious. He looked face to face with his doom (mentioned above). Kyoko stood before him, looking rather cute, that was, until she opened her mouth. "What you staring at you brat?" she said harshly with her cheek blushing (which seemed to Enma like she was even more like devil). When he gave her stupid-Tsuna-like face, she got even more angry. Shouting really mean words, and words that sounded difficult but had nothing to do with this. Well, they are kids after all.

Cozart looked over to see his youngest grandchild chatting with Kyoko (well he is old, so…he see things with different eyes, the ones that have pupils in shape of the four pointers of a compass). "They are getting along well, aren´t they?" he stated with happy-go-lucky face. G looked that way, just when Kyoko threw dynamite on redhead. "I …guess?" he said to himself.

RMUS

It was next day already. Enma had bandages on almost every part of his body. Well, let´s just say, he won't call Kyoko demon ever, ever again. He went down the stairs, that was, until he tripped over his father, who was yet again lying without reason by stairs and stuffing himself with his beloved marshmallow. That made Enma wonder for a while why did he not rather marry that marshmallow of his instead of dad. Not that he regretted being born, it was just thought that flew by his mind at that sight.

"Oh, En-chan, you´re already up?" asked his father with dumb-like face. Enma just stared at him expressionlessly, exactly like his daddy would. "Well, anyway, we´re having visitors today~. Remember that cute girl you met yesterday at restaurant? She´ll come too~. Aren´t you happy?" "EEEEEEH?" was Enma´s intelligent answer to this breaking news.

At that very moment, the bell rang. Tsuna, who unexpectedly got up soon today, went to open the doors. Sight he was met with surprised him. "Oh, Tenth good morning!" said somehow cheerful voice of silver headed man. "Hi~!" said other man who stood next to Hayato. "Oy, Kyoko greet Tenth too." Said certain man while looking at his young and only daughter. "Hmph!" was her polite answer for this certain man. Then she said small "Good morning." While ignoring her already pissed off dad.

RMUS

After few minutes….

Small, fragile and coward red head stood before his natural enemy. He would never thought that enemies would infiltrate even his own house. And even his own room! There she stood in doors of his rather childish room ( well, he was thirteen… and boys mature slower). Yes she certainly stood in doors of his room, well if she haven´t stood there, Enma would already ran away.

She crossed her arms on her small chest, wait I meant flat chest…she is just twelve. She hmph-ed and (already in her tsundere mode) she said "It-it´s not like I came here because o-of y-you! Get it you dimwit!"

SHE TOTTALLY DID! Was what Tsuna thought as he stood in corridor and overheard their conversation (if it can be called conversation, since Enma is on verge of loosing his consciousness again and Kyoko is only one who talks). But do not think Tsuna is some stalker or anything, he was just in care of aiding Kyoko to Enma´s room, since his lil´bro shut himself in right after hearing her voice when she greeted Tsuna. Even though she said it so quietly and was at entrance, while Enma was in next room, he still could hear her…somehow.

Well, anyway, Tsuna wished his baby brother good luck and headed down. There he met Hayato, who seemed to be obsessed with calling him Tenth, for some reason… He noticed that other man, Takeshi was talking with his father while they both seemed rather… well, they looked exactly like idiotic happy-go-lucky duo. As for Tsuna´s daddy, he was making them some tea and snacks in kitchen. And if you ask about Kikyo or maybe where is extreme-fanatic… I dunno.

So back to present, Tsuna was barely keeping up with conversation. Hayato was talking too fast, too hyper and too excitedly that Tsuna couldn´t understand half of it. In other words, I´m just too lazy to come up with some idea for conversation. Anyway, one way or another, by some miraculous power, Tsuna asked: "So and how did you get together?"

"Hmm…" Hayato seemed deeply in thought. "Well, we went to same high school. We were classmates. Back then, he was really annoying. Always talking just about baseball. Everything was just game for him. He laughed constantly. Every time I saw him I wanted to blow him up. He was so irritatingly talkative. Just babbling again and again about baseball… And he always hung his arm around me, so irritating. Always so persistent making that idiot like face… Although now… now, he is same as he was…" he said all irritated. Then he shot up from his seat. "THEN AGAIN HOW DID I GET TOGETHER WITH SUCH ITIOTIC BASEBALL-FREAK?"

Tsuna, cowardly sat in his seat, his eyes turned away. He thought. "I've done it now…"

RMUS

While Tsuna had tough time with Hayato, Enma had even tougher with Kyoko. Since his daddy needed something from convenience store, he and his natural enemy was sent to buy it. There he was, walking side to side with his doom. Kyoko haven´t said anything yet, and Enma was grateful for that. In the end, when they stood before store, he just had to say something. He didn´t want to go in with her too. He was too scared if he messed up and she would get angry.

"Y-you can just wait here." He said timidly, and when she barely nodded her tomato-colored face, he went in as fast as he could, since to him, she seemed extremely angry.

He wasn´t in for too long, no more then five to ten minutes. But when he came out, he could not see his torturer. Then, he heard loud voice. "Let me go you geezer!" she was surrounded by two older boys. "I told you to apologize to me you brat!" said harshly one of them. "Why should I? You was the one who bumped into me! Geezer!" Teenager got even angrier. He raised his hand and prepared to hit Kyoko.

"STOP IT!" shouted Enma out of nowhere filled with rage. When angry teenager turned to look at him, unfortunately, he lost all of his braveness (he had just limited amount of it per day). "What? Do you want to get beaten up too?" said one of them throwing his hand at shaking and unable-to-move-an-inch Enma. Little boy flew few meters away. "What´s with this?" laughed teenagers. "Is that all you´ve got?"

"L-let her go." Said still shaking Enma. He tried to stand up, but his body betrayed him. "And why should I?" laughed again one of boys. "Because you will die." Said mischievous girl voice. There, she stood, evil aura flying around her. In her arms, she already held set of dynamites, ready to explode. In few minutes, teenager were on ground, unable to move.

"Ah, eh…I..uhm.." Enma tried to say something, before girl, who approached him, could do something to him. What happened after, surprised him. "Are you alright?" she asked, with timidly and blushing worried face. Something in Enma moved (one of broken ribs probably..). "Y-yes." He answered, while he couldn´t hold back heat that rushed to his face. "Uhm..w-what about you?" "Too. Here, stand up." She offered him her hand. And like this, they quietly went back. Though this time silence was bit embarrassingly awkward for both of them.

RMUS

In school…

"Hi Kyoko." Enma greeted said girl with timid smile.

This said girl, embarrassed, tried her best to say simple hi, too. "H-H-How dare you call me by my first name! You dimwit!"

She tried her best…though her tsundere side backfired at her…again

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :3<strong>

**Please review  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A-than family:**

**Xanxus -father  
><strong>

**Squalo-dad****  
><strong>

**Bel-son (14)  
><strong>

**Mammon-son(19)  
><strong>

**Nono(Timoteo)-Xanxus's father****  
><strong>

**Levi-Squalo's father  
><strong>

**Lussuria-Squalo's mother  
><strong>

**Bovino family:**

**Romario-father  
><strong>

**Fuuta-son(3)  
><strong>

**Bianchi- daughter(18)  
><strong>

**Shamal-Romario's father**

**Cervello-Romario's mother  
><strong>

**Lancia-Romario's brother**

* * *

><p>It was yet another day and Tsuna found himself in yet another weird situation. For him unknown reason, he was now standing in Verde´s laboratory together with Spade Kyoya. Well, there wouldn't be anything wrong with this situation. If only, when Tsuna looked to his right, would not see his own self. No, he was not looking in mirror or anything (He wasn't stupid enough to make mistake like that). He was looking at his own real body. From rather high angle. He now saw, for the first time, how his hair stood at the top of his head. It was actually really exiting experience. Well, if he, rather his body, wouldn't glare at him with hint of confusion.<p>

On the other hand, Kyoya stood in Verde´s laboratory, also for unknown reasons. In his case, he was now glaring at something that resembled him. But what confused him more was that everything seemed somehow larger than before. First thought that pooped up in skylark´s mind was that he has shrunk. But he denied that thought right away. There was no way HE could shrunk. Or there could? No he was determined that he could not. It had to be something else. Anything but that. For some reason, he hated idea of him shrinking.

Back to Tuna fish. He kept staring at his body. He stared and stared, until he noticed his heart pounded faster with every second. He could feel glint of his face turning red, but just little bit. And as he was staring at his own fluffy head, he wanted to run his fingers through it. Finally, he allowed his hand move. In that very moment, he noticed that he was wearing different clothes. And he had this ominous feeling he knew who the owner of these clothes is.

Kyoya, returning from Denying-he-has-shrunk land, noticed that something that resembled him, was trying to touch his head (Also, he noticed this fellow who looked like him had really strange look, which he thought never could do). As hand tried to reach him, his heart started to beat as if… as if he just found someone interesting to bite to death (or as if he saw certain cute herbivore, not that he would admit it).

"Don´t you dare to touch me, herbivorous carnivore." Hissed Kyoya, no matter how he looked at this fellow, he just looked too much like him, and he could not call himself herbivore.

"Hiii! So-sorry!" squeaked this fellow in really, really familiar way. But what irritated Kyoya was fact, that he just saw himself… squeak…

"Do NOT dare to make such pathetic sound as long as you resemble me." Hissed deadly Kyoya, his irritation-meter clearly blowing up.

"Hi-" Tsuna closed his mouth with his hand. He was now, really, and when I say really I mean really, freaked out. He could not believe he just hissed deadly at himself. At least, his body did. There was long silence that filled laboratory as two boys looked at each other, clearly realizing just what had happened.

An hour earlier

"Oh, Tsuna, good timing!" said happily Cozart when he was one of his grandsons. Said grandson looked at him with timid smile and glint of wariness. Something told him that whatever his grandpa wants from him, it won´t end good. But he liked and respected him enough, to still to the task.

"I need you to take this to my brother." He said with bright smile. "To G?" asked Tsuna. "No, to my older brother, Verde. He is really famous scientist. He has his own laboratory at home." Coward, I mean Tsuna, looked at his grandpa, more wary now. "And where does he live?" "Giglio Nero residence. He is actually grandfather of Uni." "Eh? For real?" Tsuna gasped. "For some strange reason, I just felt sorry for Kikyo…" he added after while.

Thus Tsuna went to meet Verde.

An hour earlier but in different place

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Please stop! I really sorryyyyyyy!" screamed Lambo while running away from his beloved (?) husband. Reborn was chasing him with gun. Since his model actually dared to say he will quit if he won´t be treated better, he had not other choice.

As their parents were running and shooting (at least one of them was), three siblings were watching. Some with interest, some with worry and last one with… well with no-interested kind of face.

"This actually explains how our parents got married." Noted Mukuro with grin. Kyoya just hmph-ed at him. "I wonder…" said with quiet voice Chrome. "Why daddy started work as model in first place…"

Mukuro kufufu-ed. "Don´t you know origins of word MODEL, my dear sister?" Chrome looked confused at his brother. "Mostly Oppressed, Dense, Especially Lame. That´s what model is."

"Why I feel like you just made that up?" asked quietly Chrome.

Thus, Kyoya left without saying a word. And somehow, somewhere, he saw cute herbivore running an errand. So he simply followed…

About thirty minutes earlier

Tsuna was ringing the bell at Giglio Nero residence. The one, who opened, was surprisingly G. "Oh… why are you here?" asked dumbfound G. "I could ask same!" is what Tsuna wanted to say, but instead he stuttered "I-I ca-came to deliver this to Verde." He shoved G box in his hand. When G was about to open his mouth, Kyoya interrupted.

"Stop stuttering damn herbivore." Tsuna squeaked and jumped from shock. "K-kyoya? Why are you here?"

About twenty minutes earlier

"So Tsuna is here to deliver box and this Kyoya guy is here because of ´hmph´-kind of reason. I see." Noted G to himself. "W-What about y-you?" asked Tsuna. "Verde said he wanted to test something he just invented. He said Cozart is coming too…" G looked at Tsuna. "Well, I guess he is not coming after all."

They went up and now stood before doors of laboratory. "There it is." Said G and let kids go first. Tsuna slowly opened doors, he went in closely followed by skylark. And then there was loud explosion… When boys opened their eyes, they were looking at themselves, but from body that did not belong to them.

Present time

There was long silence that filled laboratory as two boys looked at each other, clearly realizing just what had happened.

The silence was interrupted by sound of machines moving. Big monitor appeared before boys, G was forgotten but he was dumbfounded and was watching whole scene from doors.

"Hello!" said Verde´s voice, while his face appeared on said monitor. "I´m really glad you came, my dear brothers. I won´t drag this any longer. So basically, I called you here to test out my newest invention. I named it Switch-bodies-around, basically it switch bodies of anyone who is hit by explosion. I thought of you as my text subjects because you are twins and there won´t be much problems even if you switch, right? Hahahaha! Only thing I regret is that I can´t see how it works since I´m away, but I will return in two days to check on you, don't worry. Well then, see you Cozart and G!"

They watched screen with confused, annoyed and still dumbfounded faces.

"What the hell is with him?" screamed Tsuna in Kyoya´s body, too freaked out to stutter. "Damn mad herbivore." Hissed Kyoya in Tsuna´s body, making poor boy looks like pure devil now.

"I guess, I´ll go and try to contact Verde." Said G with finally serious face. When he saw Tsuna(actually Kyoya) stare at him as if telling him to hurry up and confused Kyoya (actually Tsuna), he went to look for Skull. That lackey, I mean Verde´s husband should know the best where that mad scientist is.

Thus, two boys in wrong bodies were left alone.

"W-what do we do?" asked Tsuna with teary eyes and shaking voice. "Stop whining herbivore." Hissed Kyoya. "Eh~ b-buuuut…" tears started falling from cold blue eyes. Making smaller of the two annoyed as hell. In an instant he charged at his own whining body.

-BOOM-SMACK-

Kyoya landed on Tsuna. He overestimated difference in bodies. When he tried to punch himself, he could not reach and instead he hit air and fell. Tsuna being Tsuna even in Kyoya´s body, was too clumsy and by weigh of his real body he fell as well.

To bystanders, this scene would look quite lovely. Too boys snuggling to each other … on floor in scientist´s laboratory… But anyway, by absolutely miraculous coincidence, there was such bystander.

"Tsuna? And… Kyoya?" asked confused Uni when she was two of her classmates being lovely-dovely …in HER home… "What are you doing here?"

"U-uni!" gasped Tsuna, still in Kyoya´s body. Which led said skylark to hit his own carnivorous face for the first time in his life (he had never thought he do that one day…). While certain herbivorous carnivore whined because of punch, real carnivore stood up.

"We´re doing nothing… woman." Coughed Kyoya with glint of red on his cheeks. "Urgh! Why did you hit me K-" Tsuna whining was interrupted by kick in face. Kyoya clicked Tsuna´s tongue. He is hitting Tsuna without considering that actually he is hitting himself.

Kyoya raised his body by collar of shirt and angrily whispered to Tsuna. "What good do you think it will do if you let other know? Keep quiet about it. Get it?" "Y-yes!" said Tsuna while being freaked out. Even though it´s his body, Koya still emits that dangerous aura.

´Then again, I look kind of hot…´ Thought certain idiot. ´Wait a bit, like this… could I… be able to see Kyoya´s smiling face? Can this face even move it´s muscles that way?´

Various ideas started flooding into Tsuna´s mind, but they were suddenly interrupted by Uni´s words.

"T-Tsuna? Are you alright?" Tsuna immediately answered. "Of course." When he felt dangerous glare from Kyoya he added. "I-I mean of course…Tsuna is…alright…?"

Kyoya continued glaring. He glared so hard that it actually made even sound. Thus loud giiiiii~ could be heard in laboratory. "Someone called me?" asked G, who suddenly appeared behind Uni.

Ten minutes earlier

-BOOOM-SMACK-

"What was that?" asked Luce, when she heard loud explosion from laboratory. She was sure it was from there, it happened quite often. "Probably nothing important. In first place, you should not worry about anything." Gamma tried to calm down his fiancé. He overreacted and worried about every little thing, Luce found that side of him cute.

"Gamma, give me your hand." Said Luce with bright smile. "Hmm? What? Are you hurting? Do you feel sick? Should I call doctor?" panicked blonde. "I´m fine. Just give me your hand." She said still smiling at him. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly. "Do you feel it?"

"Kicking…Our baby is kicking." He said with almost teary eyes.

"Geh… being so lovely-dovely. Gamma, you bastard." Hissed Colonelo who hid himself behind half opened doors. He glared at them so hard, that it made familiar giiiii~ sound. (Somewhere behind unnoticed, G appeared and asked "Someone called me?")

"Honestly dear." Sighed Lal. "They are married already. Accept it." Colonelo looked dumbfound at his wife. "FROM WHEN ARE THEY MARRIED, KORA?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it <strong>**:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go kufufufu~**

* * *

><p>By some miracle, Tsuna and Kyoya (still with switched bodies) ended up going back home. They had no other choice. As G said, Verde won't return home for next two days. So basically, they have to endure it like this for time being.<p>

Thus, they are now standing before Spade residence.

"W-wow." Stuttered Kyoya (acually Tsuna). He placed hands over his mouth, right after he felt dangerous presence coming from his real body. He knew exactly why Kyoya was mad. Well, firstly, they just freaking switched their bodies. Other reason was that he stuttered again.

"Just one thing." Glared Tsuna(actually Kyoya). "Do not stutter. Do not talk to anybody. Do not squeak. Do not be like yourself. Actually, don't do anything."

'Which part of it is 'just one thing'?' is what Tsuna wanted to say, but instead, he remembered something else. "What about you?" Kyoya's eye twitched slightly when he heard question. "I mean, you never b-been to my home."

"It's fine. I know where it is." was his simple answer.

"H-how?" stuttered again Tsuna in Kyoya's body (which seemed really, really funny LOL).

"I have my ways." (Note: Read as "I stalked you.") "Herbi-." Kyoya clicked Tsuna's tongue.

"Uh..." Tsuna looked long at his read (mostly angry, pissed off, annoyed and furious) face. "Fine then." he said with small smile without actually noticing it.

"DO. NOT. DARE. DOING. THAT. AGAIN." hissed Kyoya as he saw his face doing some weird herbivorous move. In THAT moment Tsuna almost squeaked and fainted. But somehow, he held Kyoya's body up and nodded fastly. He did not know what he did, but he hoped he wouldn't do it again. Seeing himself so evil and furious, well, he thought hell just froze over.

"Anyway, as I said. DON'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL. Got it?" hissed Kyoya once more. When he saw himself nodding, he just left without word.

Thus, Tsuna was left alone before Spade residence. He stood there for few minutes, well, that was until he heard loud scream from house. From surprise (and fear) he fell on his ass. Well, on Kyoya's ass. Then, loud thunder sounded through street. Suddenly lightning lightened up the sky. And lastly, strong rain poured down out of nowhere. Tsuna had no other choice now, he had to go in.

When he finally hide himself from water, he was already soaking wet. Somehow, he managed to open the door. Well, it wasn't locked (lucky for him).

"Kufufufufufufufufu." creepy laughter could be heard at entrance hall. Tsuna almost squeaked. But, he was too freaked to actually make a sound. "You now," said boy with pineapple hairstyle. Tsuna was in deep thought for while. He was quite sure he was this pineapple-guy with his older brother, but he wasn't really sure. "I just saw you with your little cute rabbit out there. But... who would have thought that YOU would be neko* in relationship."

Tsuna mentally gasped. Rabbit? Cat? What is this guy? Zoophile?

"I-I...d-don't know what are you t-talking about." said slowly Tsuna, as he thought 'LAME!' loudly.

"Is that so~" said with happy tone you-know-who. "A-anyway. I'm going to my room." said Tsuna, trying to shake as less as possible. "Okay?" confirmed other boy with bit of confusion. But he fastly returned to creepy smile. Tsuna guessed that Kyoya's room will be somewhere on second floor, thus he shakily came up, trying to be as Kyoya-like as he could (unsuccessfully).

"Anyway, how was your little date with cute rabbit-chan?" purred happily Mukuro. Tuna looked at pineapple awkwardly. He decided it would be best to not answer this question. Just in case. Mukuro raised his eyebrows. He knew he wouldn't get anything out from this end. But seeing as this skylark was not himself today, he just HAD to mock him little more.

On the other hand, said skylark stood in hall. On his right was door with number 69 on it. On his left hand was door with number 96 on it. Further ahead was another pair of doors. Now, all that went through his mind was 'JUST WHICH ONE IS KYOYA'S ROOM?'-like.

"What? Wasn't you going to your room?" smiled mischievously would-be-perverted-illusionist-if-this-was-actaully-anime. "H-H-H-Hmph." Tsuna tried not to stutter, tried. 'TOTALLY LAME' thought Tsuna loudly. "I-I'm going to take shower first...?" he added after while.

Mukuro looked at him bit dumbfounded. This really did not seem like his little brother...but on the other hand... It was just too much fun to play around with who-ever this was, to think about it.

"Yeah. You can go. It's empty." said Mukuro calmly. "O-of course." Long silence filled hall. "And where was it again?" "First floor. Second door on right." Answered pineapple automatically, afterwards he added. "You don't know?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I-I...was just testing you?" "Yeah...sure..."

"Mukuro, are you going to eat yet?" girl's voice sounded through residence. Tsuna stood frozen, unsure, what to do. "I'm on my way Chrome-chan." said Mukuro with sweet voice, which he only use for his sister, and his brother when he want to annoy him.

"Tell Kyoya to come too. And no, hmph is not answer." Added Chrome after , when it cames to food, she is quite strict. "Well, as you heard, he have to come too." said Mukuro, then he looked at his soaking wet brother. "After you take shower." he added.

"Fine. Muku-" Tsuna stopped when he saw Mukuro's eyes widening a bit in surprise. "Nii-chan." There was yet another long silence. One. who broke it was no one else than Mukuro. He literally jumped at still skylark and squeezed him.

"Nee~, nee~. Say it again!" pleaded Mukuro happily as ever (which was actually very, very creepy when you consider what kind of person he is). "I wanna record it!" Said pineapple and in his thoughts he added 'For blackmailing'. Then suddenly, recorder appeared in his hand.

Tsuna, on the other hand, suddenly saw doors of his doom. But he didn't know what else to do, so he just repeated it again. "Muku-nii-chan."

Five minutes later

Tsuna successfully found bathroom. But now, another dilemma appeared before him. The actual shower time. Especially part, when he has to be naked. Well, it wouldn't be so strange, if he wasn't in Kyoya's body.

"It won't be perverted or anything." reassured himself Tsuna. "We're both guys, there's no difference between us!" continued Tsuna as he sloooooooooooooooowly pulled down pants. "Hii! THAT'S HELL OF DIFFERENCE!"

Meanwhile in dinning room

"Hii! THAT'S HELL OF DIFFERENCE!" loud scream which Kyoya made, could be heard in dinning room. Twins stopped for a while. Chrome didn't say a thing. On the other hand, Mukuro thought 'What the hell is he doing there? ... Maybe I should...'

Back to bathroom

"Fine, fine. Calm down Tsuna." Panted Tsuna heavily, with red face. He already took off all of his clothes, well Kyoya's clothes. He was really, really carefull so he wouldn't accidentally look down. He slightly looked to right. His face went red as potato.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MIRROR!"

After an hour of showering and who knows what else...

Tsuna SOMEHOW managed to shower Kyoya's body. He was already dressed and ready to go out. When he opened doors, soft THUD could be heard. Tsuna looked down, to his legs. There, Mukuro could be seen lying down with his hands behind head. He lied there quite lazily.

"Hii! What are you doing?" squeaked Tsuna in Kyoya's body. When he looked at Mukuro's shinning face and literally sparkling eyes, he averted his gaze. "Muku-ni-chan." he added awkwardly and quietly. "Well, anyway, who is Tsuna-chan?" finally said Mukuro.

Kyoya's face paled rapidly. "No-no one." he said stiffly. "Oya, oya. Is that so~?" Mukuro purred. "O-of course." "Kufufufu. We~ll, we'll see that~, Kyo-chan."

"Only thing you will see is how your head will get smashed by my frying pan if you two won't come to eat dinner." said Chrome darkly. As I said, she is quite strict when it comes to food.

Almost bed time

"No~w, let's go to bed." purred happily Mukuro again. "Uh-oh. Fine." was Tsuna's carnivorous reply. "But, why are you coming with me?" asked certain idiot as he entered skylark's room, led by skylark's older brother. "Eh~?" gasped (seemingly) surprised pineapple. "You was the one who wanted to sleep with your beloved Muku-nii-chan. Isn't that so?" asked (seemingly) hurt Muku-nii-chan. "Oh...yeah. That's...right."

Night time

"M-Muku-nii-chan?"

"What is it _this time_, Kyo-chan?"

"Why are you sleeping so closely and why are your hands around my waist?"

"Eh~? But you~..."

"Sure...I wanted. Of course."

Tsuna tried to sleep, but thought kept swirling wildly in his mind.

'Spade Kyoya. He is definitely man of MANY secrets..."

Before Millefiore residence

Kyoya, in Tsuna's body, stood firmly before big Millefiore residence. It was already pouring heavily and he was soaking wet. Before he realized it, hands started swirling around his now small frame. Someone squeezed him from behind. Kyoya could feel breathing around his neck. He was so surprised by sudden approach (not that he would admit it), that he froze on place.

"Nee~, Tsu-chan. What are you doing? Standing here like this, you'll catch cold." said man's voice from behind. In that very moment, Kyoya finally came to his senses. He fastly griped on man's white sleeve, bent down and pulled bigger man over his now small frame. Said man flew over Kyoya and ended up before him on his back.

Man on ground groaned loudly from pain. Then he looked up with teary lavender eyes. Kyoya's irritation levels fired up for uknown reason. Man with white hair quickly stood up, grabbed on Kyoya's hand (actually Tsuna's, but whatever), and by speed of shadow, he fled into house, right into living room.

"Mama! Mama! My precious baby entered rebellious phrase!" shouted white-head with flood of tears falling from his eyes. "Oh, is that so? Wait, from when we have baby?" answered man, with green hair and eyes, who sat in said living room. "Tsu-chan is..is..." Crying man gasped. Then, yet again, he hugged his beloved son tightly. "Why, Tsu-chan, why?"

Kyoya almost killed man on place, but he tried to calm down. He just had to calm down. Which was actually impossible for him, since man started squeezing him, kissing his forehead, snuggling to him and offering him marshmallow? He just had to hit him, just once. It wouldn't hurt him much. Well, Kyoya's (actually Tsuna's) fist would be a bit bruised, but that would be all. Oh, and as for that crying man, there could be possibility of him dying...

Thus, he just did it. Yeah, he DID it. And it felt really, really good. It was quiet all of sudden. Kyoya thought that it was finally end of this crazy experience. But he was wrong. Horribly, ...terribly wrong. In second, man was on his legs again and all of that noise started anew.

"Hahan. What's with this noise?" said young boy who appeared in doors. "It's Tsu-chan. He is...he is...IN REBELIOUS PHRASE! He even refused marshmallow!" "Byakuran." suddenly, man, who was supposed to be 'mama', raised his calm and monotone voice. "He always refused your marshmallow."

Byakuran blinked once. Twice. "Yeah. I guess you're right." he said dumbly. "Well, at least he don't have pink nails anymore." said young boy quietly, after he looked at Kyoya from head to toes.

'P-pink nails?' Kyoya gasped mentally (if it was possible). 'Just how far father have gone while making him his model?' Without realizing it, Kyoya looked over Tsuna's nails. There wasn't any color on them, but they seemed polished. 'Transparent nail polish? Why?"

Then, Kyoya could hear sudden THUD sound from...bottom? When he looked over, he saw red fluffy ball. Wait a sec, it was actually head. Kid's head. Eyebrows on Tsuna's head twitched slightly. Fluffy ball turned up wih teary eyes.

"Tsu -sob- nii-chan. -sob- Don't die!" "I won't!" shouted loudly Kyoya. You may ask, HOW COME THAT KYOYA SHOUTED or something like that...honestly, I ask that too... Enma's eyes filled with more tears. "Why would I?" asked quietly raven, which is not really raven now.

"But-sob-but, daddy said -sob- that if you'll catch this rebellious phrase disease, -sob- you'll die -sob-" there was short pause, Enma tightly grabbed on Tsuna's t-shirt. "Daddy said, I must not catch it -sob-"

There was long silence in whole Millefiore residence.

Everyone looked at Byakuran, some with disbelief, some with irritating face, some with teary eyes, some with expressionless face.

"Bu~t... it's just so cruel when they're growing up!" pouted said man. "You never acted like this with me." noted Kikyo, still in disbelief. "Well, you were never cute..." "Ha?" was Kikyo's intelligent but still surprised answer.

Skip to shower time

Kyoya's comment after taking shower was ". . ." with light blush.

Almost bed time

Kyoya was heading for herbivore's room, when he was stopped by gentle pull on his shirt. "Nee, Tsu-nii-chan?" said cutely Enma, with still teary eyes. Kyoya almost sweatdropped. He knew he would not like this. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"..." was Kyoya's loooooooooong answer. He averted his gaze. "Fine." he mumbled almost inaudible. "Tsu-chan me too~, me too~!" purred Byakuran in white pyjama, with sleeping cap on his head and ...with pack of marshmallow in his hand? Kyoya looked straight at man.

"No way." he said these two words with such force and refusal, as never before.

Night time

While Kyoya tried to fall asleep beside Enma, he noticed, that they look lot alike. They were both cute. Raven stopped for a while in his thoughts. 'Seeing them both at once... wouldn't it be like...double cutness blast?'

That night, Byakuran cried out his eyes in dark corner of Millefiore residence...

* * *

><p><strong>*Neko = slang term for uke (bottom)<br>At least, I read somewhere it is, if not, just ignore it...**

**Anyway, I hope you like it :3**


	8. Chapter 8

It was bright new day in Vongola society. It was beautiful and happy day for everyone. Well, except two young boys, who suddenly switched bodies. One of these said boys, whose body was right now lot bigger than normally, stood before mirror in bathroom.

Now raven boy, had slight black circles under his eyes. He could not sleep well at night. Why? Because of annoying pineapple that was sleeping right next to him. Boy sighed and washed his face with cold water. Then he looked at mirror once more. This normally angry or expressionless face suddenly reddened quickly.

"Geez." Tsuna sighed once more. While staring at Kyoya´s face in mirror, he thought of something evil. Slowly, Tsuna tried to curve raven´s mouth. Corners of lips went up a bit and then a bit more. And then, finally, Spade Kyoya was seen brightly smiling.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mukuro, who appeared behind Tsuna. In surprise, raven hit his head into mirror. His expression was mixture of embarrassment, surprise and nosebleed. "Kyo-chan? Do you have nosebleed from seeing your own self or what?" asked still confused pineapple. He totally forgot that this was not his real brother, it was his new brother. He was cute, adorable and called him Muku-nii-chan. Yes, this wasn´t Kyoya, his brother, this was Kyo-chan, who-knows-from-where-but-still-adorable-little-brother! After remembering all of this, he hugged this new brother of his and smiled widely.

"Hey, Kyo-chan, let´s make some photos of your cute smiling face." He purred. Raven´s face went red again, but as if he felt something evil, he shook his head as if his life depended on it. Mukuro chuckled and added. "I´ll give you copies afterwards."

Tsuna stood there quietly. Then, he turned to boy behind him. "Do you… promise that?"

* * *

><p>On the other side of this ridiculous story, little herbivore sneezed suddenly.<p>

`Standing in rain wasn´t brightest thing to do´ thought said herbivore, who actually wasn´t real herbivore now. Firstly, he ate meat too and secondly, he claimed to be carnivore. With his now small body, Kyoya sat on bed, blankly staring at room he did not recognized. It took him five minutes of staring at orange shirt, to realize that he switched bodies with his little herbivore. This meant that he was his little herbivore now.

Kyoya shook his head quickly. Spending night in herbivore´s body had some unpleasant influence on him. He was starting to act and thing as idiot.

"Tsu-cha~!" purred happily Byakuran, right after he opened doors. There was no answer from other party so he continued. "Do you want me to help you change clothes?" Slight thud was heard in room and hall as Byakuran fell down with pillow on his head. Kyoya, with his nerves at edge of breaking, stood firmly in doors of room. "Next time, it won´t be just pillow." He claimed and shut doors.

After changing, Kyoya finally left room. He stopped right after. White haired man was still lying where he fell before. He was whining loudly. Kyoya hmph-ed and went down, ignoring man.

"Morning Tsuna." Said certain clumsy blonde. "It´s rare to see you up this early." He laughed. Kyoya stood in place. He was sure this one wasn´t here yesterday. He eyed him for a while. "Something´s wrong?" "Nothing." Said skylark rather coldly. "Fine?" was blonde answer. "Anyway, let´s eat or we will be late for school."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was rather happily chatting with Mukuro. Although this pineapple could be really creepy and really scary sometimes, not to mention his ability to have camera in hand whenever Tsuna smiles or blush, they got along pretty well. Two of them were walking to school, without Chrome, because they stayed behind to take some photos done.<p>

When they were almost before school Tsuna stopped suddenly. He could feel really, really ominous aura directed on him. He turned around just to see himself glaring deathly.

´I´m so doomed!´ thought Tsuna as he squeaked. After second, he could not believe that his body could run so fast. So fast right to him. So fast with fist prepared to hit him. Tsuna was too stunned to move Kyoya´s body. He just watched as he jumped right at him while whispering "I´ll bite you to death , damn herbivore!"

"Kufufufu, it seems like this will be fruitful day." Laughed certain pineapple.

"Tsu-tsuna? What are you doing?" stuttered slightly confused Dino. He seemed worried about his little cousin, until moment he saw his love of life next to said kid. "Ah! Mukuro!" Said blonde while drooling over certain boy.

"I didn´t think I´ll meet you there!" continued Dino, while completely ignoring his cousin, who violently and mercilessly tried to kill school´s most dangerous skylark (well, he was only skylark on whole school, but whatever).

"We´re going to same school." Murmured Mukuro annoyed. "Unfortunately." He added after a while. "But I still feel like I haven´t seen you in ages." Continued Dino happily, ignoring glaring pineapple. He seemed quite used to it already. "Thanks, I tried my best to avoid you." Answered Mukuro, while taking few more photos of his now pretty much beaten brother.

"I-I-I" stuttered Tsuna in raven´s body. When he saw himself twitching in anger, he covered his mouth in instant. "Sorry." He mumbled through his hands, too scared to stutter. "Stop crying herbivore." Was answer he got. Then he was somehow forcibly lifted on legs and dragged away from confused crowd. But all he could wonder about was ´How the hell my little body can have such strength? ´. He was extremely confused.

In five minutes, both of them stood on rooftop. Silence filled air for a while. Until small little bird didn´t land in raven´s hands. Hibird chirped happily, which he did when Tsuna was around. When he was alone with Kyoya, he would usually sing some funny song.

Tsuna smiled warmly on little bird, until he yet again noticed death glare on him.

"When this will be over, you will regret living herbivore." Growled smaller of the two. Other party just winced in fear.

* * *

><p>Before few minutes…<p>

Hana was happily chatting with her extreme boyfriend. But their chat wasn´t interesting enough for me to write it (read as I am too lazy to think of one). As usually, they were on their way to school. Holdings hands, they continued to chat happily, until they were few meters before school gates. Extreme boyfriend noticed someone he knew, he wanted to loudly greet said someone.

"Tsu-" Ryohei stopped with his hand in midair, when he saw little boy running wildly. "-na?" Extreme boy stood there confused for a second, then his confusion changed to extreme excitement. "I EXTREMELY must get Tsuna on boxing club!" he shouted for no apparent reason.

Hana just sighed at actions of her boyfriend, she was pretty much used to it already. She was extremely immune against it. Hana mentally marked that Ryohei´s friend called Tsuna was that small boy, who was beating up Spade Kyoya at the moment. Wait what? Someone was beating that strong-looking boy? Not that she cared, but it seemed kind of out of place. And what was even weirder was fact, that brother of said strong-looking guy, was just smirking and taking photos. She also noticed her classmate Dino standing there, drooling like an idiot he was.

* * *

><p>"Settle down, kora!" shouted blond on bunch of small kids, dressed in kindergarten uniforms. Unfortunately for blond, kids just started to make bigger noise. "If you won´t stop talking this instant, there will be no magic show for you, kora!" As if by some miracle, all kids were silenced with slightly teary, disappointed and sad faces. They wanted to cry, but they were smart and knew Colonelo well enough. If they were to make a sound, they really won´t be able to see any show. So instead, they quietly waited in their seats for magician to appear.<p>

It didn´t take long and said magician made an appearance. Creepy laugh could be heard in room. "Nufufufu, are you ready for show?" asked man´s voice. Afterwards, magician with pineapple hairstyle appeared from nowhere. Kids were too scared from his laughter, to even cry from fear. "I am Daemon, and I will take you to hell-" Magician sensed warning glare from his dear wife and assistant and instantly corrected himself. "I mean magic world!"

* * *

><p>Man with fedora on his head sat in his office. He smirked for no apparent reason. Maybe, he came up with new way of torturing his husband, I mean he came up with new clothes for his favorite model. He was reading newspapers, title was something along the lines "Popular opera singer Squalo Superbi will be starring in ´VOOOOI´ this weekend!"<p>

Reborn´s smirk widened, but he was silent as ever. Only sound in office was from television. It was morning weather forecast. "Today´s weather should be very warm…" said rather young, tall weather forecaster with happy-go-lucky smile. He had black short hair and black eyes. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi, he was famous baseball player. Forecasting was just his side job.

Fashion designer turned page of newspaper he was reading. Next article was about some vintner named Timoteo. There was even picture of said vintner. It was some old man with silver hair and mustache dressed in suit. Reborn looked at other page. He recognized handsome blond man on next picture. It was Giotto, mayor of Vongola society.

After designer saw that there was nothing amusing, he placed newspaper on his table. He reached for his phone. When someone answered it, he said "I´m bored." From the other side could be heard. "I understand boss. I will take Lambo to you right away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on some unknown deserted island.<p>

Some Mindless, Absurd and Delirious scientist, for short mad scientist was having fun doing some pointless research. He ran hand through his naturally green hair, and looked at monitor right before him. Where did that monitor came from or how come it actually works without electricity was beyond understanding of normal humans. Nevertheless he watched said monitor with such excitement and joy, that it was really creepy.

He knew this experiment might be risky, but in the end it will be worth it. Even though Verde didn´t think that instead of his brothers, two teens would change bodies, he still thought it was worth it. Somehow, whenever two of them done something, it seemed really comical. Bigger and stronger of the two was being beaten by weaker and smaller boy. And looks of bystanders were just hilarious.

Verde decided to stay on this unknown deserted island for a little longer than he originally planed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thaaaaaanks for reading :3<strong>  
><strong>Well I'm as lazy as ever so its shorter than I planed...<strong>**  
><strong>

**Well I hope you like it.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Herbivore and carnivore were both attending classes, witch their minds still not in right body. Their teacher (who ever was it again), was explaining some …thing he was supposed to explain to his students. Whole class was rather intensely staring at two boys, mentioned above. Their morning behavior was not normal and definitely didn´t go unnoticed by… well, no one.

Hiding his head behind book, Kyoya with Tsuna´s mind inside, felt uncomfortable under all these stares. But what made him shudder from fear, was death aura joined with death glare from his real body. He knew he was doing something out of place, what would real Kyoya never do. But he was just plainly too stupid to get what exactly was he supposed to stop doing.

Apparently, hiding and shaking from fear didn´t seem important enough for little Tsuna to notice.

On the other side of the classroom, was sitting Uni, worried about weird behavior of her friend. She knew he did some really unreasonable thing sometimes, but this was beyond her understanding.

After class ended and teacher left, it was lunch break. Even though it was rather soon, no one really cared for explanation. Brunette quite forcefully took raven to some unknown place. No one expected for Tsuna to be so fast and they lost trace of them soon.

Uni too, wanted to follow them and inspect situation bit more, but who could even guess these two could run so fast? She was soon out of breath, finding herself in … erm… random garden, which was of course still part of school. Little did she know, her secret, definitely not suspicious and kind of cool stalker followed her.

When Kikyo spotted her running after Tsuna who was dragging … skylark with him (?!), he immediately went after her. Just in case something happened of course. He was not perverted or anything. There he stood, unnoticed behind tree, breathing heavily as wild thoughts ran through his mind… I´m joking. Being who he was, with his really NOT evident and so Not noticeable light shining green hair, he was spotted in five seconds…

"Ki-Kikyo." Stuttered a bit surprised girl, with her face red as tomato. After their well… lets say not really but still somehow date, her heart skipped beat whenever she saw big brother of her best friend. Which was kind of…odd?

"Hi." He said, trying to sound as cool as possible, unsuccessfully. There was rather long, awkward silence. Uni, not knowing what to say, started with first thing she remembered. "T-That´s right. Tsuna, don´t you think he is acting little…" she searched for right word. "Odd?" Kikyo sighted as he said it. It was true, even he noticed his little brother wasn´t himself.

"I wonder what´s wrong with him." He continued. "First these nails… now weir behavior. Maybe he is really in rebellious phrase." He wondered. Uni nodded her head, she did not fully understand nail comment, but she knew what Kikyo wanted to say. Afterwards, they stood in silence once more, one hell of awkward couple they are.

Boy, mentioned above sneezed loudly. Actually, both boys sneezed. Tsuna, because someone talked about him and Kyoya, well he seem to have catch cold after staying in Tsuna´s body and spending some long time in rain. They were both on roof, eating their lunch in silence.

Verde amusedly wrote into his notes and mumbled. "So after someone intelligent spends more time in idiot´s body, not only he tends to behave stupidly too, but also it causes something phenomenal. An idiot catching a cold!" Then, mindless, absurd and delirious laugh, a.k.a. mad laughter could be heard on deserted island. Meaning, only Verde actually heard it.

Out of nowhere, helicopter came. Inside, G was ready to go and catch his green haired brother, while his twin, Cozart had prepared chains on seat, for Verde, so he wouldn´t run. Lastly, Giotto was piloting it, how and when he learned it is unknown to everyone but him. Thus, mission on seizing Verde began. And because Verde was scientist and not athlete, it ended as soon as it started.

"This is discovery of century! No of all the times! You can´t to this!" he shouted as his twin brothers destroyed his laboratory, with smile (?!) on their faces.

"It will be alright." Reassured him Giotto, while placing his hand on Verde´s shoulder. As he did so, he rather stunned, watched his husband behavior. He never seen him more happy with baseball stick in hands and while destroying his brother´s laboratory. This fact freaked him out a bit, but he didn´t dare to say a thing related to this.

In school, little cute replica of Cozart, named Enma, ran like his life depends on it, and it sure did as Kyoko heard him as he told Bel, that she looked cute, if only she didn´t try to kill him every little time. As expected, little Kyoko didn´t quite catch fact, that he tried to say something nice about her, neither fact that he called her cute. She stormed and once again, loud explosion could be heard in school.

"What the hell was that?" growled Xanxus, as he heard explosion. Irritated, that someone disturbed peace in his town, he momentarily forgot about fact, that some crazy bandits tried to blast off his police office. Fortunately for him, he noticed so not suspicious ticking sound of the bomb the moment he entered room. He was not out of wine and everything irritated him ten times more than normally. Which actually wasn´t much different from times when he had wine.

"I guess that was my cute girl, Kyoko." Said proudly Hayato, as yet another explosion was heard. He was pyrotechnic and at the moment, he was considering if he is really doing right thing by deactivating bomb, that could killed this annoying bastard. Shaking his head, he tried to think of something else. With that in mind, he remembered Tenth, boy who ran around their house ten times. He smiled to himself. He loved to give funny nicknames to people, for instance, he named his husband baseball-freak and his son was lawn-head.

After looking through notes, author remembered that Shoichi is math teacher and Lancia is homeroom teacher of I.C class. Thus moving back to school. It was P.E. for Tsuna and Kyoya´s class. Having no other choice … they simply ditched class. Not intentionally, of course. Tsuna caused it as he in Kyoya´s body, fell asleep on rooftop, may I add comfortably leaning on his real body. Kyoya, unable to wake up his real body, found out he was rather heavy and Tsuna had damn deep sleep. He watched himself droll slightly, which made him go crazy, but when he heard his name crawling slowly from his mouth he decided it didn´t matter. He sat there quietly, light blush creeping over his face.

"Where could he be?" wondered Uni, still worried about her friend. "He is definitely alright desu!" reassured her Haru. "Ditching class is extremely not cool!" shouted turf-head… I mean lawn-head…actually extreme idiot.

On the other side of school yard, Dino didn´t even think about his funny behaving cousin. He was taking sneaky look of pineapple, who was running already. (Apparently, it seems to be more amusing if everyone had P.E. at once.) Continuing this never-ending story, next to Dino stood Rasiel, doing exactly same thing as blonde, only his crush was even younger and funny enough, Bel resembled him for some reason, explained in actual anime.

"They are sick." Commented Hana, as she watched two boys, who were unfortunately her classmates. "Why do you let Rasiel do that? He is drooling over your little brother, you know?" She added after while, looking at Mammon, who tried to put his arm around Aria´s waist, unsuccessfully. "Why should I?" he snorted. "Bel should get laid a little." Stated Mammon as he looked at his little brother, who instead of doing practice started throwing knives at Rasiel. One thing for sure, he was good at aiming on big distance. At little distance from group, Chikusa was intensely gazing at Bianci, because Ken was talking to her happily, he was getting jealous. Only thing that made him happy was fact, that Bianci ignored Ken, as much as she ignored him. Yeah, he was kinda masochist…

There was another person, who looked at happily chatting Ken and Bianci, who was not so chatty. Feeling a bit stressed from actually realizing that Dino liked Mukuro, which was more than just obvious, but nevertheless, she told herself she should just find some other interest. When she found one, she felt like doing facewall. Why does she always look at boy that has someone he likes? She sighed.

On the other hand, Mukuro standing besides her, was not feeling happy either. He noticed his little cute Chrome-chan was sad and… he could not find Kyo-chan or boy that attacked him. Actually, he did not saw any of them since morning. Now this was frustrating.

Back to the rooftop. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something heavy leaning on him. He looked up, only to see Kyoya from close up. After five minutes of staring on his gorgeous face, he screamed loudly and girlishly, jumping in surprise, which caused Kyoya to fall down on his head and wake up (if the scream wasn´t loud enough).

Raven sit again, pressing place on his head where it hurt the most. Then he turned up to glare deathly on… herbivore? Very shocked and stunned herbivore. Bit stunned himself, he looked down, recognizing his own body. He faced Tsuna once more. He gripped brunette´s cheeks and pulled them, squashed them, simply played around with them for a while. He wasn´t sure if it was real, but it seemed real enough to believe. He knew, since he always imagined Tsuna´s face to be all soft and fluffy.

"We´re back." He stated while still holding on herbivore´s face. "Erm… Kyoya? W-what are-" "Stop stuttering." Raven hissed. "S-Sorry!" "Don´t be sorry." "Sor-please don´t hurt me!"

Some time after, school finally ended. At the moment, both were standing quite awkwardly next to each other, trying to find right words. But they were simply not meant to live happily ever after just yet. Mukuro approached them from behind, with evil grin on his face.

"Kyo-cha-" he shouted, only to be stopped by skylark´s tonfa. "Ah, Kyoya, you´re back." Stated Mukuro. Tsuna, startled at first, sighed from relief. "It´s only Muku-nii-" He gasped suddenly and covered his mouth with both hands. Kyoya stared at him as evilly as he could.

Mukuro, bit confused, looked from his brother to little rabbit next to him. Then, he realized it. "Oh! Kyo-chan my new little brother!" he shouted happily and hugged ´little rabbit´ with all his might. "I wondered where you disappeared." Mukuro purred, ignoring stare of skylark. "It´s no good to run from onii-chan like that. Besides, there are these photos."

"Eh?" squeaked Tsuna, as Mukuro showed bunch of Kyoya´s photos into his hands. "I…I…" stuttered herbivore, as sky darkened suddenly and dark cloud appeared over raven while his eye twitched maniacally. "I´m so sorry please don´t kill me!" squeaked Tsuna again, as he was already running away from pissed off raven.

"Woops." Snickered Mukuro, as he watched them running away. Soon after, Kikyo joined him, he sighed full of relief. "At least he is back to normal now." He stated as his little brother run for his life.

Even later that day…

Brunette finally escaped, just at right time, as it was getting dark. First thing when he came home and greeted his family, he had to put up with his crying father. He wasn´t sure what made Byakuran cry this time and honestly, even though he knew it was something about his switching-bodies experience, he simply didn´t want to know. Tsuna was tired from endless running and went straight to bed, only to be stopped by Enma.

"Can I sleep with you tonight too?" pleaded his adorable little brother. Brunette smiled. "Of course." He said but second after he gasped in surprise. ´What do you mean by "tonight too" ´

Kyoya sneezed as he was getting ready for bed. Suddenly, some pineapple named Mukuro invaded his territory, I mean room. "Kufufu." Laughed pineapple and then added "So? When will Tsu-chan come over?" Raven clicked his tongue in irritation and hmph-ed. "You´re really not cute at all Kyoya." Pouted his older brother. "When you was Kyo-chan," skylark twitched at the name, "you were so much more cuter. Calling me Muku-nii-chan all the time. You even wanted to spend whole night with your beloved brother and almost squeezed me to deat-"

There was loud thud-like sound and suddenly everything went quiet at Spade residence. Ten minutes later, Chrome, fresh out of bath, found her older brother lying knocked out with weird expression on his face and enormous bump on his head. If she wasn´t sleepy, she could swear she was little birds flying over his head too.


	10. Chapter 10

-Random flashback to chapter 8 (if I´m correct)-

Man with fedora on his head sat in his office. He smirked for no apparent reason. Maybe, he came up with new way of torturing his husband, I mean he came up with new clothes for his favorite model. He was reading newspapers, title was something along the lines "Popular opera singer Squalo Superbi will be starring in ´VOOOOI´ this weekend!"

-End of Random flashback to chapter 8 (actually it doesn´t really matter if I´m correct right?)-

As days and everything else in Vongola society is so random, thus, weekend approached, somehow. Saturday morning, birds happily chirped from their nest, whole town was once more in uproar. Flyers for Opera VOOOOI covered whole town. Everyone was exited, all famous people from city would be there. Such as popular boxer Knuckle with his two sons, he love to do things for charities , next pro billiard player Gamma (probably with his soon-really-really-really-soon-to-be-wife-and-even-sooner-to-be-child), Nono the vintener famous in area for his Varia quality wine (try is it´s really good, his son Xanxus proves it and if you think otherwise, I just hope you like dark and cold cells), continuing there are popular kung-fu teachers Fon and his wife I-pin as well as, no one could believe it when they first heard it, police chief himself, Alaude , who is never really seen in such crowded places as he is probably claustrophobic or have some other phobia.

But who cares, back to the chirping birds.

For some it might be beautiful sound and it really is, but not for annoyed pineapple, who lacked sleep. Why? Answer is simple, around sixty-nine calls in two hours (which started at five in the morning) were simply… the worst thing in his life, frigging annoying, terrifying, horrible, terrible nightmare. If this were some random anime named after infant mafia assassin who happens to tutor idiot who refuses to become some clam-boss, Mukuro would be now holding crushed bits of what was just now his cell phone, or more, he would be killing some blonde and clumsy horse and not because he actually dislike animals, not really. Well but this is not said thing, thus he still held remaining pieces of his mobile in hand, while only thinking about how to kill said animal.

"Mukuro are you alright? I heard some loud crack-" Chrome stood rather stunned at entrance to her twin´s room. She shook slightly as ominous aura emitted from figure on a bed turned around. Suddenly, as if shot by lightning (yes he was so dazzling) Mukuro turned around with sweetest (and creepiest) smile on his face ever. Like EVER.

"Are you… alright?" she asked slowly. Pineapple seemed to wake up from his pleasant dream in which he probably did some big massacre. Then his face changed into gentle smile, he only had for his beloved sister. "I´m fine, Chrome-chan." Afterwards for a split moment he seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Do we still have father´s tickets for opera?" he asked, with glee obvious on his face and glint of mischievousness in mismatching eyes. "I think we do. Why? You didn´t want to go."

Mukuro kufufu-ed. "Well I guess I changed my mind." Then, he broke into maniacal laughter. His poor sister stood there, torn between two choices. Call ambulance, because her brother seemed to lost it after all or to just call Kyoya to beat crap out of him and hopefully wait if he comes back from his kufulaland. But as always, there was golden middle way, to take frying pan and hit his head, really, really hard, but she didn´t want to stain her beloved frying pan with blood.

Raven was merely relaxing in his bed, while his Hibird, who seemed to call over his whole family, chirped happily. It was actually so loud, that maybe to some people, it could sound like it was coming from outside, but it was not. Few seconds later, there was loud crack sound, sound of someone running in hallway, and after minute or two loud pineapple-like but more crazy laughter resonated through Spade residence .

Skylark glared in direction, from where is seemed to come from. He hoped that his stare would destroy wall, burn hole in door and finally hit that damn fruit who was getting on his nerves every single day! He even had nerve to…to… sleep with HIS possession! And he was frigging not thinking about his own body at the moment (funny guy he is, duh).

Raven´s possession yawned loudly. "Do we really need to go?" asked slightly annoyed Kikyo. He has totally forgotten that he had promised his dad he would go. Said dad, nodded his green head. "Why?! It´s freaking opera. I´m going to die of boredom."

"You´re one to talk." Murmured darkly Tsuna. "You´re never had near death experience." He has just clearly remembered every time, dark haired evil, no matter how hot, wanted to send him to the other side of river. Last time, when Muku-nii-chan showed him these photos, right in front of said devil, he could clearly remember scent of muddy river, sound of screeching souls and almost warm but still extremely dangerous white light, which was calling to him from other side. If Kyoya wouldn´t have been chasing him with maniac glare on his face, maybe he would notice pineapple shaped hairstyle that was behind enormous flashlight, giggling, with his radio playing funny sounds loudly and bag of rotten meat placed almost on every two maters.

Kikyo looked at distant expression his little brother had plastered over his face, he shook his head and continued. "At least let me take someone with me." He pleaded, looking straight at his white haired father for a change. This man with funny shaped and colored birthmark under one of his eyes, was placing bunch of white squashy objects, detected to be marshmallows, into his bottomless pit, also known as mouth by some species. "Hn? Why not ~ ." Was his happy-go-lucky answer.

"Really?" Eldest brother´s face was shinning with (perverted) happiness as he said it. He went off to call best friend of his little brother, which was … very strange if you ask me. "What about you Tsuna? Don´t you want to invite someone too?" Brunette finally broke from his memories. Dumbly, as he was, he looked at his monotone talking dad with confused expression. Fran sighed at stupidity of his middle son. Why is he like this? Just who in our family did he take after? Then suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by his husband. He was sitting cross-legged on sideboard, humming something with cheeks packed like squirrel, eyes following single butterfly which flew by like five-years old.

His mental comment on this sigh was simple three dots. He turned back to his son. "I asked if you wanted to invite someone to opera too." Tsuna´s mind blew immediately to raven, he smacked his own face. There was no way he would come.

In that moment, scream echoed from hall. "I can´t believe it!" shouted Dino, who apparently, could not believe it (also he, as always slept over his uncle house, just for the hell of it). "Mukuro ordered me to go to opera tonight with him." His face full of glee, started melting as his whole body and in no time, he was not horse, but strange looking, glittering matter that could not be described.

"Muku-ni- I mean Mukuro did?" asked surprised herbivore. Would that mean it was possible for Kyoya… he had sudden urge to at least try it. Once he crossed funny matter that was once his cousin, he sprinted to his room, took his phone and dialed number of raven (how he knew it was beyond me).

"Hn?" hissed angry skylark from other side of line. The "hn" was his way of saying "Hello, this is Kyoya Spade, what a nice day we have, exactly, such beautiful day for dying, so spit out your firggin´ name before I go and bite your ass to death, whenever you are right now and how are you by the way?" Unfortunately, Tsuna didn´t get the message and went on "Hi Kyoya." Herbivore congratulated himself for not stuttering so far. Two words, that was his best record so far. "This is Tsuna." Loud three dots echoed from his phone, he continued. "I was…. Well the thing is… I wanted… you..erm…"

"Get to the point herbivore." Skylark hissed. Tsuna held scream inside him and answered like a good boy he was. "The opera. You know one tonight…" his thoughts were somewhere else, in some delusional place where he was holding hands with satan himself, I mean Kyoya?! "What?!" he shouted to phone. Loud grr could be heard.

"I said what do you want with that shitty, annoying and irritating thing." Kyoya sounded quite angry. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I thought… we could go… together… B-But if it´s so annoyi-"

"Fine." Before brunette could answer like an idiot and airhead, raven hanged up.

Mukuro, being kind of main character of chapter, was still laughing his ass off. He had genial plan and he was going to make it come true. Being sadist he was, he did not invite Dino just for the hell of it. In many aspects he was like his father, Reborn, thus he was pretty sure blonde won´t like what he has prepared for him.

Evening was approaching and people, who actually mattered to readers, started to appear before erm… before wherever the opera was being held. Pineapple, ignoring fact that his little sister was quite happily chattering with Ken, spotted his victim… I mean sacrifice… no actually he was victim after all. All right, he took his chance and took bucking-horse, I mean block-head by arm and disappeared with him somewhere.

"Wasn´t that Dino?" asked Uni, who tried to keep up conversation, which seemed to die every minute. "Yeah, I guess." Answered Kikyo, trying to do same. "Is that …Mukuro with him?"

"Muku-nii-chan?" stirred Tsuna uncomfortably, firstly because raven was giving him intense stare, then because he used that sacred-never-to-be-said word again. Now, Kyoya was giving him deathly stare. "I-I mean M-Mukuro." Corrected himself herbivore, sweating under intense glare. But it still did not please skylark, because he was as motivated to make hole in Tsuna as ever. Thoughts that went through Tsuna´s mind were all like "Why did I invite him again? Was I on drugs? Delirious? Mad?!" And after we seconds his thoughts were all like "**Am I** **I**diot, **N**uts or **L**unatic, **O**bviously **V**ery **E**ccentric?!"

On the other hand of stare was bit confused raven. He didn´t understand why his herbivore wore such funny faces. First it was as if he was scared to death, then appeared expression that said "OMG I´m drunk!", next was "Hooray for ponies!", afterwards "WTF this tastes like shit!". After some time it changed to something that indicated that herbivore was choking, after turning blue, violet and white as snow, and after almost fainting from all of this unreasonable stuff I´m writing just for my amusement, Tsuna (with normal face) said. "Oh, I think we can go in already." Kyoya looked dumbfounded at smiling creature, he hmph-ed and followed him inside nevertheless.

Back to fruit.

"Are you…are you sure I can?" Dino trembled just with the idea going there.

"Of course it is." Mukuro tried to be as convincing as he could while snickering.

"But I really don´t think they just let me go there like this…" Dino was too scared even to do as he was told by his life-long crush.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Mukuro was now more than irritated. Does this guy have any guts at all? He was just fine when he was like sore in eye all day long, sending him messages and all, and now he is like scared cat, whore than that.

"But still…" Bucking horse seemed to be afraid as ever. Who knew what would happen if he actually did it.

"Look there." Pineapple pressed horse against wall, which sounded ridiculous but whatever. "I you do it for me…" He was deep in thoughts, what would make this damn bastard do what he wanted, without resisting so much? Only one thing came to his mind. As much as he hated thought, he wanted to humiliate this bastard. Nothing could stop him from revenge. "I date you." He said finally, gritting his teeth.

"Eh?" Dino´s face was suddenly shinning like sun. "Really? Really?" he repeated like child.

"Of course." Mukuro said but added for himself "Not. No way in this frigging world."

"I really wonder where Dino disappeared." Sighed Tsuna. One death of glare was answer he got from skylark. He honestly didn´t get it. Whenever he brought up someone…anyone Kyoya would get mad.

Apparently, Kyoya suffered EXTREME case of lover jealousy.

Opera was about to start when Mukuro finally seated himself next to Chrome. She immediately noticed evil grin on his face. "Where is Dino?" she asked, quite worried. "You see soon enough." He snickered.

And what pineapple said was indeed true. Taking everyone present by surprise, Dino appeared on stage in his white suit and with mike in one of his hands. Mukuro´s smirk widened, eyes gleaming with sweetness of revenge. "Now go and humiliate yourself before whole town you pony." Was what he thought, until moment music started to play and Dino nervously stood there. One thing Mukuro couldn´t predict was that their school nurse, also known as Romario, was present too. Weirdly enough, Dino did not tremble after spotting man. It was other way around, he seemed more confident, for unknown reason of course.

Time to sing finally came and without hesitation, bucking horse did as he was told.

"Be more slowly, be more slowly, yukkuri ikiteikeru nara, for family, for family…."

Everyone, including pineapple were in awe. First to get back to his senses was of course Mukuro. His eye twitching he murmured "Who would thought…that this bastard actually could sing… so well…" gritting his teeth, he had to admit it painfully.

After music finally ended and loud applause and squealing were heard, an actual opera started.

This is story of how Dino became aspiring singer…

And story of how Mukuro and Dino started dating.

And also story of how Tsuna was almost killed by Kyoya (again) when he tried to clap his hands after Dino´s song…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviews :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I was going through my stuff and suddenly I came across this unfinished chapter lol So yeah I thought, why not post it? Its already written and all anyway!**

**Another thing is, I stopped writting this story long time ago, because of reason not known to me now (read as I'm dumb and forgot), it was probably becase of lack of time and such but for anyone still waiting for update for my stupid story, Im letting you know, you mysterious reader that (for my amusement) I'm going to continue writing it. YAY!**

**I guess I have fetish of some kind in having break from things for few years and then continuing them (once I answered conversation after half a year, luckily I actually got an answer heh)**

**And before few days I actually got fave and all for this story and it kind of fired me up and all so here I am writing this and trying to sound nice and all.**

**So the point being Im going to stick with the story, coz I never said Im dropping it anyway just let me have some time to remember what I wanted it to be like (coz I was dumb enough to end chapter with words "Next day," yeah, thank you me from two or three years ago, simply thank you) and my school year is ending in May coz of reasons and so expected date of update would be sometime around end of May I guess :D**

**Sooo to the unfinished chapter 11(?) **

Shining brightly, Sun fell behind horizon. All signs of rain or storm trying to triumph over each other, disappeared. Thunder never came. Clouds resting on vast sky gently, slowly as ever, turned from vivid orange to calm purple, there was no indigo today, not since of few days before.

So as said above; after very long day of not-really-studying-only-pretending-to-do-so-and-afterwards-sleeping-during-class in school and training hard as if there was no tomorrow (read as annoyingly trying to get someone on boxing club and failing again), Ryohei finally went home, though still in quite unreasonably high EXTREME spirit.

Following; at the end of the day, Gokudera finally admitted he _might be a little bit_ sick, after fainting for nth time that day, while sweating like hell (because of fever of course), and coughing and sneezing like even bigger hell. So he submitted to Yamamoto and decided to go to bed earlier today (for sake of everyone´s eardrums and half of their house which was not destroyed yet today), which was by that time, only around ten minutes or so.

Next; after having some tiny argument with his husband, something about wearing apron while having nothing else, when kids are not home (or even if they are), Lambo suddenly disappeared. Only trace left after him was note from mysterious R, which said exactly this "Your father and your dad are going for yet another honeymoon, because we still don´t have enough of it." And meant something like this "Gotta re-educate that stupid cow. Don´t die. Will be bothersome." As for what kids thought about this kind of action, well… they were used to it (since this was fifth honeymoon in two months.)

Continuing; being (self-claimed) prefect he was, not being like delinquent one tiny bit, going by (his and only his) rules as if he would die otherwise, Kyoya skipped classes, took (grabbed him by shirt and forcibly pushed him to roof, threw him on floor and glared at him like hell in case he dared to resist) Tsuna, rested his head lovingly onto smaller lap (was actually hit by doors, which Rhoyei rather forcibly opened because he was so fascinated by how spirited raven looked and had to follow, then Kyoya miraculously, very, very miraculously lost consciousness and fell like that on Tsuna, which was knocked down in process too). Like that, the not-so-really-but-still couple spent lovely day together.

Lastly; ever since the day of opera, on which Mukuro started to date Dino (for one miraculously marvelously and lovely dream which came true, yet for other horrible, terrible, worst of the worst nightmares, worse than getting through six circles of hell, but such comparison still wouldn´t be enough because he would still rather welcome going to seventh and eighth, up to sixty-ninth circle, just to avoid that doomed day), well since exactly that day, Mukuro hasn´t showed up in school, actually, he pretty much avoided going outside. Even being close to windows was out of question. Completely isolated, without phone or any other mystic, paranormal, kinetic or pineapple thingy to well do anything. To be honest, he was scared to watch TV too, just in case he saw horse, or even worse, blonde or even more, far more worse, a blonde horse. Simply said, any animal was just too much for him. Not to talk about horse, which is herbivorous and eats apples, which are very close to pineapples (at least name-wise).

Continuing this on this nonsensical prologue, the day when fruit had to meet herbivorous animal came… actually quite fast. Why? Well of course, Dino was an idiot, but not big enough to not notice his new boyfriend did not answer to his messages (this was not so weird though) and did not attend school. Therefore, he went straight to his home, accompanied by Chrome, who was now acting as (tricky) informer.

So it went something like this:

Point of view 1

Horse was led to his boyfriend´s room by FF (Female Fruit, not Final Fantasy). What he got from FF was that Fruit was in his room, not feeling well since weekend and that he should be asleep now, probably. Knowing all of this, Horse knocked on door with sixty-nine written on it and without waiting for answer, he entered. He noticed Fruit being fully awake, sitting on bed by open window, breathing fresh air. "Hi Mukuro, are you feeling sick? You should have called or send me message- . . . eeeh? M-Mukuro? What-Where?! Eh?"

POV 2

Fruit, sitting idly on his bed, noticed someone knocking, before he could have shouted like mad person and cuss like some asshole he was…or wasn´t, which was it again? So before he could do well, anything, doors were opened (oh so epic!). And there, the Horse stood. The blond Horse. Fruit´s eyes widened by 0,0001 millimeters (exactly, I measured it trice). Then, not surprisingly enough, Horse started to say something. But Fruit knew better than listening to nonsense he was spouting. He got to his feet and without one gram of hesitation he jumped from window and run. Simply run.

So much about fearless Mukuro.

After few hours of running, Mukuro found himself at erm… what was it again, oh yeah it was Pro Hall where all pros gathered. Whether they were pro billiard players, pro kung-fu fighters, pro mad scientists, very pro police chiefs, pro fashion designers, pro makers of sweets, pro whatever, pro pyromaniacs or simply pro yoyo-what-ever-they-are-called. Well after all these hours, he was quite tired already, lacking strength and speed, Dino finally caught up with him.

"Mukuro! Wait, where are you going?" asked stupider of the two, which can be quite confusing so I give you a hint, it was Dino. Loosing nerves and probably sanity too, Mukuro shouted back like mad man "Stop following me everywhere you pest, damn it!"

"No way." Was horse´s blunt but calm answer.

And now, to the main point of this chapter, because this was not what I intended to tell you this time.

As was said above, it was quite nice day, which came slowly to the end. Although for four-eyed pro yoyo-something it was quite tiring day. Chasing after his crush was rather tiring for him, as he was always ignored by Bianchi. Today too, wasn´t any different. Sighing heavily, he walked slowly towards his home, where his father, Knuckle, and little (actually younger only by one year) brother, Ken, waited for him. Feeling depressed as ever, since he wasn´t able to track Bianchi as much as he wanted today, because he had a meeting of pro yoyo-somethings, he sighed once more.

Suddenly, he saw someone running his way. First one was guy with pineapple hairstyle, followed by blonde. After noticing Dino, he understood whole situation, as they were classmates and Chikusa knew about horse´s crush. ´Poor guy…´ He sighed again, thinking how miserable the guy was, that was until he realized he was just the same. Agitation rising, yoyo-something was stopped by sudden shouts.

"Stop following me everywhere you pest, damn it!"

And then it hit him. The unreasonable urge to obey command, for who-knows-what reason. Funny enough, only person he could relate this obey was Bianchi, because she was only person he followed like said pest.

Same day, exactly at the time when Dino came over to Spade residence, Kyoya was in really, really, and when I say really I mean really deep thoughts. Being thrown out of his very poetic and very romantic thought, which went something like ´Thorns of steel, sounds cool, doesn´t it? Hooks…hooks looks badass too…Double chains…chains are sexy… But still, thorns make them bleed more, well, hooks do too. Chains are good for long range…Hmm, poison…Nah poison is boring…Maybe I should put them on fire…Violet fire…Duh, that doesn´t exist…´ he thought while intensely staring at his steel tonfas, and was polishing them absentmindedly.

After he was thrown from his pace, raven only saw his brother running like hell from home, being followed by Dino. He smirked evilly ´This could never happen to him.´ he thought, until moment he remembered how his little herbivore always runs away from him. Gritting his teeth, prefect tsk-ed. Annoyed with himself, he started to search for cause of why brunette run when catching glance of him (He was thinking this, while totally forgetting he was invited by same person to opera last time and had quite nice time, but whatever).

During hours and hours of reasoning, Kyoya decided to change his attitude a bit….very little bit, just for the sake of small herbivore. Why? Hell would be only one little tiny iceberg if he realized it this soon and without help.

**I just wonder how many of you actually will read this... but then again while I was rereading this before few days I had quite fun (more than is noral if you ask me) so Is seriously will continue it coz I just simly feel like it and I feel bad when its unfinished and all**

**And just asking...is it normal to laugh at stuff you yourself wrote?! Maybe...may...be...please tell me it is!**


End file.
